Trafalgar Bros!
by Elielephant
Summary: Crazy Sane was bored, extremely bored, so bored that he didn't even think that annoying Bas would satisfy him, but there was one thing that would, and that was sending his favorite set of brothers for a whirl of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had this written up for awhile now, but finally got around to actually putting it up here.

I felt like I wanted to do something with Crazy Sane since he isn't in _Bones_ a lot, and he's my favorite character, and while playing Paper Mario for my Nintendo 64, I had a _Nigel __epiphany_, and this idea was born. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Opening and Intro.<p>

Crazy Sane was bored, _extremely_ bored, so bored in fact that he didn't even think that annoying Bas would satisfy him. He laid sprawl out on his back, sighing dramatically, and loudly, with the sound of piano notes in the distance, trying to figure out something he could do to entertain his very bored brain. Rolling over to flop onto his belly, he rested his hands on propped up elbows with another sigh, and he faintly heard the _tsking_ sound of annoyance in the background, but he ignored it easily, letting his mind wander for that one thing that would quench his thirst for entertainment.

Then it popped into his head, making him roll over onto his back again, swinging his legs up while arching his back then propelled himself onto his large monster-like feet and dashed off into the mist giggling like a fool. Then, the magical being skidded to a halt and he rubbed his purple glowing hands, readying his magic to bring forth his entertain for enjoyment while he stayed in the misty, homey space of Bas's vessel, which was he would play a bit of the game _Paper Mario_ for the Nintendo 64.

The magical being waved a hand through the air, then _pop_, he flopped down in a bean-bag chair that he created with his magic, and then with a flick of his wrist, a TV plus game consul with controller appeared at his feet and he scooped up the control in his eager hands and using one of his monster-like toes, he turned on the machine and watched the intro of the game unfold.

"_Today...I'm going to tell the story of 'Star Spirits and Good Wishes'._" The narrator began. "_Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the Stars live. In the sanctuary of Star Haven there rests a fable treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully...very carefully. And then..." _the narrator paused as a weird witch-like thing on a broom was taped to the story being played on the screen._ "Oh dear...What the...? Who stuck that weird thing into this story?"_

Then a shadow came up on the screen that started to laugh. _"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah! I did!_ _Gwaa ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_ _So I can, at long last, beat my archenemy, Mario,_" the shadow known as Bowser exclaimed. "_I'll take this Star Rod! Do it, Kammy Koopa!"_

"_No, you mustn't do that!" _the narrator cried.

"_Yeah! Now let's try using it!" _Bowser took the star wand and swung it around, causing chaos to cover the screen.

"_Stop it! Cut it out, Bowser! You're changing the story!" _the narrator shouted angrily.

Bowser ignored him as he saw the amazing power of the wand. _"Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha... We did it! __That was a piece o' cake! Gwaa ha, ha!" _and Bowser disappeared from the screen along with his companion.

"_Now Star Kids may rise to the Star Haven to deliver people's wishes...but those wishes will not come true. Whatever can they do?"_ the narrator's voice faded away sadly.

Crazy Sane then had an epiphany that forced him to his feet to scream. "_**It's STUNNING!**_" then he rushed out of the vessel, cackling like a maniac.

Bas, who was sitting at his piano, gently pressing the keys to make soft feathery notes, stopped to stare at the mad-man running away and sighed for the poor souls that would be dragged into the messed-up plan in the magical being's mind.

* * *

><p>"Mail call!" a voice screamed loudly into Law's ears as he tried to sleep and he flinched at the piercing sound that rudely invaded his eardrum's personal space and he rolled over under the covers, accidently making himself roll out of bed.<p>

He groaned while rubbing the back of his head, cracking open his eyes and looked up at his sub's metal ceiling, but when he looked up he didn't see the metal piping that decorated the ceilings of his sub but rather he saw wooden rafters in a brightly lit room, which made him roll his head back and froth to examine the room further to see that a simple wooden table was placed in the middle of the room with two little stools tucked under it and a wooden dresser was pressed firmly against the cream colored walls along with a set of bunk-beds.

Law continued to rubbed the back of his head, more in confusion then pain, while his other hand searched for his hat, but he saw that his hat was nowhere to be found and that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He looked down to see he was wearing a long, white medical lab coat and a doctor's shirt with matching pants in the color green. He grimaced that the color, not one of his favorites, he would have preferred yellow or black, or maybe both.

Pulling off the blankets that were twisted around his body, he looked down to see he still had his boots on at least. Did he still have his earrings? His tattooed fingers brushed against a single lobe and felt the two golden items still in his ears. Check.

As he absentmindedly fiddled with one earring, he scanned over the room again and stared at the beds in curiosity, wondering who else would be there, and the answer to his question came walking though the door holding a letter.

"Justice?" Law gawked in disbelief that his older brother was standing in the room wearing a similar medical coat, but with a red doctor's shirt and pants.

"We got mail," Justice said shortly, tossing the letter into Law's lap.

"I don't care if we have mail," Law bit out with a snap and glared up at his older brother. "Where the hell are we?"

Justice just shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up here, and someone said mail, so I got the mail." He replied simply.

"Then why didn't you wake me up." Law's glare turned into a scowl.

"Because you looked so cute when you were sleeping." Justice teased mockingly in a coo as he leaned down to pinch his younger brother's cheek harshly.

Law swatted Justice's hand away violently. "You're an ass."

"Awe, I love you, too." Justice smirked tauntingly as he patted Law's bruised cheek, earning him another swat in the hand. "Now, why don't you read that letter." He mused with a smirk at the reaction he got out of his younger brother.

Law just grumbled under his breath, running his finger along the edge of the envelope to form a ripped opening to pull the sweet, perfume smelling letter out and he read aloud.

"_I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Justice and Law, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you here soon!_

_Sincerely, Ameria."_

"Well, well, well," Justice smirked amusedly down at the note. "Looks like we have a party to go to, dear little brother."

"Shut it." Law sneered and pushed himself off the ground to head out to the so called_ 'party_' his bone mage was holding.

Justice just smirked and turned on his heel, following his younger brother out of the little cottage.

It was interesting walk to say the least. There were people they knew that should have been mortal enemies, but they were walking along passed each other without a care in the world and others were even have civil conversations with one another.

"This is just all too weird…" Law mumbled to Justice who just shrugged in response as they climbed up the steps to the castle.

As the doors opened, Justice let out a long whistle. "What a magnificent castle…"

"Let's just hurry and find Ameria, she'll explain what's going on." Law stated and stalked away further through the large foyer of the castle, around other guests and up the curved, carpeted stairs.

The two walked warily through the castle halls that were abundant with colorful lights from all the large stained-glass windows and potted fresh plants with pink blooming flowers placed on either side of the wall. Then they saw two figures bathed in light and Law couldn't believe his eyes: Ameria was wearing a pink, frilly dress with a gold tiara atop her groomed black hair. He _never_ would have even thought that his bone mage would never wear a get up like that, especially in the color pink. Something was wrong, and the wrongness just deepened when Ameria smiled at _Justice _and went running to _Justice_ to bring him into a hug.

"Oh, Justice!" she said in a sweet voice as she wrapped her arms around his waist "You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet!"

Justice blinked in confusion for a second, then turned to glance back to look at his blistering younger brother and smirked devilishly. "Well, I try my best, my dear." He said in a soft tone and hugged her back.

Law did _not_ like that, but before he could speak his loathing of it, a cough from the side interrupted him.

"Ahem." A red head with emerald colored eyes coughed into a closed fist while the other one was planted on her yellow, dress covered hip. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"No," there was no emotion in his voice or hesitation, making the red head huff annoyance.

"It's a lovely day today, so I'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now." Ameria spoke up in a gentle voice to Justice. "Would you accompany me, Justice?"

Justice just couldn't resist tormenting his younger brother by accepting, but before the older Trafalgar brother could answer, the castle bgan to rumble.

Ameria clung to Justice for support so she wouldn't fall, and Abigail tried to grab onto Law, but he stepped out of the way, making the red head fall to the ground.

The shaking continued and soon the bright light of day turned to darkness, and Law no longer saw the puffs of white clouds across the skies through the large window, but instead he saw small dots of stars scattered across the way and when the shaking stopped, he turned to his bone mage. "Are you alright, Ameria?"

Ameria blinked with a confused look in her blue eyes at the person questioning her. "I'm fine." Her voice didn't have the same tone as it did with Justice; which in truth, _really_ pissed Law off.

"Gwaa ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Long time no see, Princess Ameria!" a voice laughed wickedly and that was very familiar to Law.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Law looked in dumbfound as Eustass '_Captain_' Kidd busted through a window in a flying pot with his Jolly Roger stamped to the front and Killer right behind him in a jet-back.

"Kidd!" Ameria exclaimed in horror as she clung to Justice, making Law scowl. "But this can't be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it! Whatever did you do?"

"Gwaa ha, ha, ha! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my ship now! Weren't expecting that, huh?" Kidd sneered with a devilish smirk.

Justice turned around to look at Law. "How big is his ship?"

Law could only shrug.

"Ha!" Kidd ignored the outside conversation between the brothers and continued. "This castle's under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey _ME!_"

"I can't believe he just said '_my dear_'. I find that very out of character." Justice said to Law.

"Everything here is out of character." Law replied bluntly.

"Huh!" Kidd looked at Justice. "What? It's...Justice! What a shock!"

"I didn't think he knew who I was." Justice muttered; he was a fairly new Rear Admiral, so many people didn't know about him yet since he wasn't as well known as others.

"Ha! Not really!" Kidd ignored whatever Justice had said and continued on with his speech. "I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just as annoying as ever."

"Amen to that." Law grumbled in agreement, earning a harsh glare from his older brother.

"Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time." Kidd declared with a wicked laugh.

"Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Kidd?" Ameria questioned harshly, placing her hands on her hips as she glared up at the laughing red head. "You can never defeat Justice! Why don't you give up already?"

Law scowled at the praise his brother was getting from _his_ bone mage.

"True, true," Kidd admitted with a small nod. "I have had my problems in the past...but this time is different! This time I'm gonna win because of this!" Kidd held up a wand with a star on top.

"That seems so…_girly_…" Justice tilted his head in wary amusement at the glittering stick a feared pirate captain was holding.

"It's time to end this! Here we go, Justice! Good night!" Kidd bellowed and summoned the, more then the brothers had thought, power and blasted them away through the window, but there was still one thing that was bothering Law besides all the out of character-ness and the fact that he was free falling through the sky.

Why did he get blasted away when he wasn't even in the conversation?

* * *

><p>Random? Yes, very random.<p>

So, Justice, being the older brother, is Mario, Law, who is the younger brother, is Luigi. Ameria is Princess Peach (which causes drama! But she really isn't in the story, besides this chapter and probably the last two) and Abigail is Daisy (who isn't even in the real Paper Mario game, but whatever; it's my story).

Now, Kidd has to be Bowser because they both have red hair, I mean , come on. Plus they both want to be king...but Kidd doesn't want to marry Ameria...that I left out of the story for sure. And I have too much respect for Killer to make him ride a broomstick (though the thought is funny) so I gave him a jet back, which is epic.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot more people read this then I thought they would...which just motivates me to update faster (because I have all the chapters already written out since I was bored on my Thanksgiving break), so here is chapter two.

Alpenwolf: Thanks for thinking it was funny, and yes it was random, and it will just keep on getting more random as we go...

MaskedAngel18: That's Sane for ya, always thinking of the fun he can cause for his own entertainment (and also yours).

RobinFleur194: Thanks for liking the idea I came up with, I felt that Paper Mario needed a boost because its so awesome :D!

Trafalgar Riley: Thank you for the epic (lol) review, Crazy Sane loves you because you are an epic (lol) person. He says he will give you a heart shaped cookie in your lunch (Bas says he will eat it by then), so Crazy Sane says he will break through your window once more and jump you (that's his form of an apology hug).

praeses: That's what I was trying to do, lampshade hanging (I didn't there was actually a term for it), but Bepo will make his grand entrance later in the story though not has Yoshi (that's Drake because they are both _dinosaurs!_) and Nigel wouldn't be Toad because if anything he would be a pig because he's a _fatty~_ :), but you will see other familiar faces along the way. :)

B-chan: Thank you for thinking my little chapter one was brilliant and beautiful (I thought it was more random if anything, but what you said is better). Now, I chose Paper Mario because it is the best Mario game in my opinion, plus I'm just old school like that and still play my Nintendo 64 compared to my Wii. I find it to be more enjoyable.

Holmesz: Yes, it is strange, yes it is odd, because Crazy Sane is there. :D And there will be lots and lots of brother bounding :D (nothing weird though, mind you, just cute things that make you go _awe~_).

Sarin-sama:** BOTH!** Crazy Sane is _both_ a _character_ and_ instigator. _ That you will see in this chapter, so enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Goomba Village<p>

Law slowly peeled his aching back from the mossy ground and rubbed his throbbing head to ease his rattled brain with a heavy groan pushing passed his lips. He didn't know how he, or anyone, could have survived a fall like _that_, they fell from outer space to the the ground for pete's sake, and that's not even adding in the all the laws of physics that were broken along the way, but somehow he didn't die like he should have, not that he was complaining about it, though all the bruises and aches were something to complain about since they were pretty much screaming into his ears.

"Where are we now…" he heard Justice groan, and Law looked over to see his older brother sat up as well while rubbing the back of his own head.

"I don't know," Law replied as he slowly got back to his feet, stumbling a bit from achy limbs that felt like jelly. "But I seriously want some answers to what the hell is going on."

"I think I can help with _that~_" a cheery voice said from the tree tops above them.

Law's eye opened a fraction at the sound of the familiar voice, and he whipped around to the source of the voice. "Crazy Sane?" He looked up at the crouched magical being on a branch with wide eyes; the magical being shouldn't be out in the open like this.

"Crazy…Sane…?" Justice rolled the name off his tongue in confusion, sitting there on the ground dumbfounded while looking back and forth between his younger brother and a man robed in black with a skull mask covering the upper half of his pale face.

"What are you doing here, and do you know what's going on?" Law questioned the magical being and ignored his older brother's confusion.

"Of course I know what's going on." Sane scoffed, rolling his head dramatically to signal that his eyes were doing the same and waved Law's questions aside like it was a silly topic that didn't need to be reviewed. "I did plan this all out."

"You did what?" both brothers said in dumbfounded unison, blinking at the magical being with baffled fury since they had this gut wrenching feeling that they were merely pawns in some twisted game for Sane's own amusement.

Sane laughed happily at the look on the brothers faces, he shot up from his crouch, leaping from the tree branch to the ground in one gracefully motion. "You see," he started cheerfully, ignoring the rage filled looks from the brothers. "I was bored, and annoying Bas didn't, you know, sound entertaining, so I decided to watch my favorite people play a game!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a crackling laugh.

"This is…a _game_." Justice looked at him baffled, his brows furrowing together as his blood started to boil in anger with his moment of confusion.

"Get us out now." Law demanded coldly, his eyes narrowing sharply.

"Sorry, can't do that." Sane smirked largely, waving a single finger with a _tsk_.

"And why not?" a scowl started to creep its way onto Law's face as he crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his body going stiff when his order wasn't being fulfilled.

"Because you can't just quit a game!" Sane answered in shock, waving his finger in front of Law's glaring face with a frown. "Play it till the end!" he scolded in a happy yell, his light frown turning upside down. "And meet me at the castle when you can! Bye-bye for now!" he waved to the brothers then disappeared from sight in a mist of swirling blackness, but his laugh still echoed in the air until it faded away to nothing.

Law exhaled deeply with an annoyed sigh and then he turned to his older brother, holding out a hand to help him up onto his feet. "Seems like we have to play along for now."

Justice grasped his younger brother's hand, and Law jerked his hand and weight back until he was firmly back on his feet. "It would see so." Justice said while he dusted the dirt of his lab coat. "By the way, who is Crazy Sane?"

"Long story." Law waved the explanation aside as he turned on his heel, starting to walk through the woods, following a little dirt path that was shaded by large tree leaves above.

Justice just shrugged his shoulders and followed after his younger brother.

The walk through the woods wasn't that long, and soon the brothers were strolling out of the treeline into a small clearing filled with untrimmed green grass that was halfway fenced in by a white picket fence. There was also a little cottage in the field, little parts of it made out a metal to make it look like some sort of ugly patched quilt that was constantly being repaired everyday with iron sheets because the owners ran out of fabric, which was probably burned to death like the fence that seemed to stop going around the property because something caught it on fire.

The Trafalgar brothers looked at the field wary, then looking towards each other, having the same thought that it was just a time bomb ticking away since they did hear a constant ticking sound in the background, but when they got closer then saw it was only a tiny hammer beating against a small nail on a newly repaired white painted gate.

"_Hoo!_ What a job!" a muscular man with crazy blue hair, known as Frankie of the Strawhats, said as he swiped his hand across his sweaty brow. "The gate is _finally_ fixed."

"Excuse me?" Justice spoke up as he and his younger brother walked closer to the gate, causing Frankie to jump in startled fright.

"Don't sneak up on a man, man!" Frankie shouted, covering a hand over his heart to settle it.

"Right…" Justice said slowly, eyeing the muscular man oddly. "So anyway, how do we get to the castle?"

"If you take this road straight ahead, you'll eventually reach Toad Town, the home of Princess Ameria's Castle." Frankie said as he patted the fence he just fixed. "Good thing I fixed this gate."

As soon as Frankie uttered the last word of his sentence, a large breeze came out of nowhere, a fast zooming sound rushed overhead and Killer appeared in his shiny black jet-back, and silently, he caused a giant stone brick wall to fall out of the sky before he disappeared into the sky again.

"_Awe man!_" Frankie whined, his shoulders slouching as while he threw his head back in annoyance when he saw his gate smashed under a large brick wall, splintered boards peeking out from under like broken teeth. "I just fixed that…that…know what! No one say '_gate_' to me!"

Justice leaned over to Law and whispered: "Where'd the wall come from?"

Law could only shrug.

Justice shouldered in return, then turned to Frankie again. "So now what do we do?" Justice questioned the blue haired gorilla.

"Well, Usopp's got a big hammer that can break this." Frankie said as he placed a hand to his large chin. "I think he's on the veranda, you can go ask him, just go through there." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the patched up house behind him.

Law and Justice glanced at each other shortly before heading to where Frankie had pointed. Law opened the door to the house, peeking a head inside to see if the coast was clear, but all he saw was a bicker an the verge of exploding and he slammed the door shut just in time to only feel the wind press on his back as the door jerked slightly forward.

Justice looked at the door nervously as Law turned to open it again, and the hinges creaked open loudly with the sounds of Frankie freaking out in the background.

Looking around the destroyed and ashed covered room, they found the door to the veranda, and quickly crossed the room, jumping over burnt things along the way until they reached their target. Law opened the new door, and they stepped out, scanning over the area for a second in confusion since they found nothing, but they also oddly felt as light as air. Then they looked at their feet and really saw nothing, which forced them into a free fall.

_**Crash!**_

The two brothers fell into a heap of wooden rumble with sharp edges poking into their skin. They pushed off stray boards from their stomachs and climbed down what was left of the veranda, dusting themselves off once they were at the foot of the wood pile.

"_Help…_" a trembling voice quivered from the bottom of the pile and the brothers look down to see a hand helplessly waving back and forth limply at Justice's feet.

Justice grabbed the hand and pulled roughly to release the man, Usopp of the Strawhats, trapped underneath then placed him firmly on the ground.

"Oh, thank you!" the long-nosed man shouted in joy, shaking the dirt away from his body like it was water. "I have no idea how that happened, all I remember is a great crashing noise and then the veranda collapsed and I fell." He paused then looked back and forth between the two with an amused smirk. "Did you fall, too? Just stepped out the door into thin air, did you guys?" he laughed wildly.

The brothers scowled, making the long nosed man tremble in fear, his legs turning to nothing but wobbly jello.

"Well, we're all okay now, right?" he chuckled nervously, inching away to get ready for a mad dash.

Justice grabbed him by the back of the shirt before the long-nosed man could get any further out of range. "Right," he said dryly, a glare still etched into his features. "Now if you can lend us your hammer we'll be on our way."

"Oh, my hammer!" Usopp's eyes opened wide and he started to nod his head vigorously. "Yeah, you can borrow that," and he started to pat his overalls, looking for the hammer within his pockets, but he turned up with nothing. "Hmm it must have fallen somewhere over there." He pointed to a little field with bushes and trees. "We'd better look for it." He told the brothers and Justice let go of his shirt, making Usopp barrel off to find his hammer.

Both the brothers looked at each other with annoyed expressions, but followed the long-nosed man into the field, searching through the grass and bushes for the lost hammer. The sooner they found the hammer, the sooner they could leave and as Justice was walking over, his toe caught onto something and he fell to the ground face first.

"You found the hammer!" Usopp exclaimed and ran over to pick up his tool, cuddling it like it was a child.

Justice just glared, especially at the _amused-smug-ass_ smirk his younger brother was giving him.

"Hmmm..." Usopp hummed as he looked over his hammer, inspecting it then he whirled around to the brothers. "Well! We found the hammer, so I guess we should head for home." he said and started to walk away until he was tackled by a bundle of fur. "_**Youch**_!" he yelped in pain as he rolled back at the feet of the brothers.

"_**You forgot to feed me!**_" the little reindeer screeched in a high-pitched voice, his nostrils flaming with steam.

Usopp's face paled, looking up at the reindeer in guilty horror. "Oh, Chopper,_ I'm sorry!_ I'll feed you as soon as I help these guys!" he jerked his thumb back to the two brothers.

"_**No!**_" Chopper cried, pounding his hooves onto Usopp's chest, making the long-nosed man squeal in pain. "_**Feed me now or you don't get the key for the gate!**_" The reindeer yelled and held the key over his head before running off in the distance. "_**Bring me the food at the gate!**_"

"Great," Usopp grumbled as he turned back to the brothers. "Looks like we need to find some berries or something to feed him."

Justice pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Law ran a hand through his hair in irritation, but they went into the field again to look for berries for a starving Chopper.

"There!" Usopp exclaimed after all the berries were collected. "This should be enough!" he looked at all the berries they placed in a basket he had gotten from nowhere. "Now let's head to the gate."

Finally moving along, the Trafalgar brothers follow the long-nosed man through more shady woods filled with little white bunnies at had cyborg parts in place of limbs, and across fields that were decorated with scorch marks, and then they reached a hill that looked to be eaten alive by small blunt teeth and there they saw the little bundle of fur at the top sitting at a gate, waiting for his food because the grass was all gone.

"_**Yay!**_" Chopper cried happily as the basket was placed in front of him.

"Now the key." Law reminded him.

"Oh, right." Chopped pulled out the key from his pocket and tossed it to the younger Trafalgar brother before he started to grog himself with berries.

"Usopp!" Frankie yelled as he waved to the long-nosed man as the three walked towards the gate.

"Frankie!" Usopp mimicked his larger friend, dashing over to him.

"Did you get the hammer?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah!" Usopp showed off his pride and joy and Frankie basked in awe at the glory. "Now I just need to check to make sure it's—"

Law didn't let him finish as he ripped the hammer from the long-nosed man and slammed the head into the brick wall, making it crumble to pieces.

"There you go." Law said flatly as he handed the hammer back to the stunned Usopp then walked through the dust from what was left of the wall with Justice.

"Was that necessary?" Justice questioned his younger brother while he looked over at the teary-eyed Usopp holding his broken hammer.

"Did you want to wait any longer?" Law asked his brother.

Justice remained quiet.

"That's what I thought." Law said shortly and focused back on walking through the surprisingly straight path in the middle of the woods.

They walked and walked and walked…causing Justice to get very bored because the scenery seemed to be like a broken landscape that had the same thing over and over again. So, he decided, like Crazy Sane, he would find something to entertain himself, and what better way to do that then tease his easily tease-able younger brother that could bristle like a scolding cat hissing at whomever stepped on its say: oh, and it was a sight to see when Law was like that.

"So…" Justice drew out slowly, causing Law to glance over his shoulder. "You and Ameria."

"Tch," was his younger brother's response and Law scowled, snapping his head back in front of him.

"You like her, don't you."

Silence.

"And I'm guessing she likes you, well outside of this '_game_'."

Silence.

Justice smirked at his saw his younger brother stiffen like a piece of wood, but he didn't like that constant silence, so he decided to bring up a topic bound to get his younger to speak up.

"Is she good?"

Law stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face his older brother with a glare. "What do you mean _'is she good'_?"

"Just fill in the blank, but fill it in _aloud_, please." Justice smirked at the loathing scowl forming on his brother's face.

"Just shut it."

"I'll take that as she's good."

"I said: shut it!"

"Very good? Better than all the other woman you have been with then?"

Law just scoffed loudly, his cheeks going red with rage, and he turned sharply on his heel, walking away faster in a stiff manor, making Justice smirk and chuckle deeply. This would be enough entertainment for now, not because his brother was fuming to the point where stream was pouring from his ears, but because a small castle came into sight.

"Who dares comes to my castle!" a clown, known as Buggy, screamed from the roof top with his two top minions by his side. He looked down at the two brothers and laughed loudly, his hands on his hips. "So, Justice, it's true! You've made it this far. I respect you for that. Unfortunately, this is as far as you'll ever get. Because I, the great and powerful King Buggy, will see to it that you advance no farther!"

"You hear that, Justice!" Cabaji exclaimed with a wild snort. "No farther! Not one step! Are you scared, little man?"

"Little…" Justice tilted his head in confusion; he was taller then the man speaking to him.

"_Bah ha ha!_ Yeah, you're scared, all right." Mohji laughed humorously, pointing a mocking finger in the direction of the older Trafalgar brother. "You wanna say you're sorry?"

"For what?" Justice questioned him.

"For stepping on my property!" Buggy informed him gruffly with an annoyed huff, but then scowled at him with a large grin, which in truth just screwed up his face more then it was before he started talking. "Ready to meet my wrath, Justice? You'd better be!"

"Beat him up, King Buggy!" Cabaji shouted.

"We've got your back!" Mohji yelled.

Then there was a _clicking_ sound that made the three on the castle's room pale.

"Mohji!" Buggy snapped at him. "What did you do!"

"I didn't mean to press the button, King Buggy!" Mohji broke into tears.

"And here we go!" Cabaji cried as the castle catapulted them into the skies, only a star could be seen after they were out of sight, and then '_pop_', a bridge fell from the top of the castle, forming over the valley.

The brothers could only stare.

"Well…" Justice broke the silence. "That was easy."

Law could only shrug, and then they went off to the next part of their journey.

* * *

><p>So, those of you people who have ever played Paper Mario know that the adventures are separated into chapters, so that's how my chapters are like. Also, Mario gets allies (minions) that help him in his journey and he he can only have one out at a time, but since I have Justice and Law, there will be no allies (minions) in this story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Good Lord, I had a lot of errors in the last chapter (thank you Tigereyes13, you are my life savior), sorry about that folks, but also thank you for the all the love!

MaskedAngel18: I feel like the whole story will be a troll rather than just Crazy Sane to the brothers or Justice to Law...

Sarin-sama: Any older game is better then some newer games out there, for sure! Boredom is a deadly disease for everyone, but I guess Crazy Sane takes it to a whole new level.

Trafalgar Riley: Bas didn't eat your cookie, Crazy Sane was going to, but he didn't and he still decided to jump you to celebrate and he brought more cookies in the shape of bones!

Tigereye13: First, sorry for all the errors (the worst editor for a story is the writer themselves). Second, I have had ideas about Law being some type of cat before, and I think we should totally collaborate and make a story about a kitty Law, well, after this little story and if you want to, lol. Also, Daisy is a knock off of Peach who has brown hair and a yellow dress, overall, not as important as Princess Peach. And Law's earrings, well his mommy gave one pair to him when he was six, and the other was when Justice was experimenting to become a body piercer. It was very bloody, which is what made Justice decide to become a doctor.

Alpenwolf: All I'll say is that a lot of people from One Piece will appear in this story. :)

praeses: Crazy Sane approves, and high-fives you back and he says he will try his best to make this a wild adventure just for your entertainment!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Koopa Bros Fortress.<p>

The brothers walked back into the town they started in, filled with people that were pirates, marines, and others from outside this _game_ they were thrown into just because of Crazy Sane's boredom, and it was really awkward to be around the people they thought they knew. It was an extremely odd sight to see Commodore Smoker walking right passed groups of pirates, not even flinching to slash out a deadly attack upon them until they were either dead or unconscious; and he just waved, with a _smile_. It was _so_ extremely out of character for the marine officer, which made the brothers inch away slowly from the slightly scarring image.

But it wasn't just the oddly cheery Smoker, but everyone else was unusually happy in this little place called Toad Town, passing each other when they should have been fighting until one was dead or both were dead rather than walking idly around like nothing was happening. Overall, out of character and it really was a scary sight if this was what world peace would look like once everyone got along, that's if they ever did get along and achieved world peace.

"We need to get back to the castle," Law spoke up once they were clear from Capone Bege tipping his hat in a good morning to Smoker with a _smile_, and the marine office waved back with a _smile_, making the younger Trafalgar brother pick up his speed so he was leading the way, hurrying along his older brother. "Crazy Sane told us to meet him there, and maybe he can answer more questions of exactly what we need to do."

"Seems like we need to save Ameria if we want to get out of this '_game_'." Justice reminded him, much to Law's annoyance.

He really didn't want _that_ to be brought up at the moment because that only reminded him of the fact that Ameria didn't care about him and all her focus was on his older brother, equaling him to be a little on the pissed side of the situation. "Whatever," Law pushed aside the topic as they reached the ruined courtyard where the castle used to be.

All the trees were uprooted, trunks lying across cracked cobble stone pathways and other fallen trees, making the courtyard look like a bomb exploded on the grounds rather than an insane red head stealing the entire castle, which seemed more unlikely then the bomb idea, but yet it happened. People were cleaning up the mess, pirates and marines alike, working together peaceful to pick up the debris and repair structural things like statues and fountains that decorated the courtyard destroyed grounds.

The brothers looked around the people hurrying passed them, trying to find the magical being then _BAM!_

"**Hello!**" a cheery voice rang out to the heavens and Sane jumped out of nowhere in front of them, startling the two brothers stiff. "How are you?" he asked with a cheeky smile, leaning into the personal face space of Justice.

Justice leaned back from the half skull masked face, blinking his eyes in disturbance.

"Peachy," Law said dryly in a sarcastic way as he crossed his arms over his chest and a glare knotted his brows together.

"**Wonderfully _stunning!_**" Sane exclaimed happily, the sudden loud rushing noise causing Justice to fall backwards, and Sane hooked his hands onto his hips, obviously not hinting the sarcasm in the younger Trafalgar brother's tone.

Though Law couldn't help smirking with a chuckle at his older brother's pain.

Justice scowled at his younger brother, rubbing the back of his head were the impact rattled his brain full force, but then he turned to the magical being. "Now, can you answer some questions for us?" he inquired curiously, though there was a gruff note in his voice because he was slightly annoyed with Sane for sending him backwards.

"Sure, ask away." Sane grinned widely, oblivious to the older Trafalgar brother's attitude.

"What is it that we have to do to beat the '_game_'?" Law cut in with a question.

"Save Ameria, _dur_." Sane answered like it was a stupid question.

Justice sent Law a _I-told-you-so_ smug look.

Law shot a glare towards his older brother that said '_stfu_', but then turned back to Sane. "I know," he bit out through clenched teeth. "I mean besides that."

"Oh, well you need to collect the star gems of course!" Sane said it like it was obvious. "Now it's time for me to go! _Toodles!_" he wiggled his long red nailed fingers in a wave and then _poof_, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That got us nowhere," Justice said bluntly, slowly standing back up and dusting off his medical coat and pants.

"Let's just go back into town," Law ground through his teeth. "We might be able to find some answers there," and he stomped away from the ruined courtyard and to the bazaar that was on the other side of the gate, but then something small rammed into his leg.

"_Ow!_" a small boy with pink hair fell backwards and he sat there for a moment, fixing his glasses, but when the older Trafalgar brother came over to stand by his younger brother, the boy snapped his attention up. "Oh... Justice!" the boy exclaimed, scrambling up back onto his feet quickly. "Ray-san was looking for you. He lives in that house with the spinning roof," the boy jabbed a finger in the direction. "He asked me to tell you to go meet him at his house. I was just about to go look for you, but here you are! It's rare for Ray-san to call somebody over to his house...he's a bit eccentric. Even when he has visitors, it's rare for him to come out of the house at all."

"I see…" Justice said slowly as he scanned over to the shops, following the boy's finger to look for the spinning roof house, which was something that wasn't hard to miss since it wasn't everyday that one saw a house with a legit spinning roof like it was a merry-go-round, and he strolled over to the door with Law behind, rapping his knuckles against the purple colored wood.

"_Ray-san is out!_" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Justice groaned with a scowl and knocked again, but more sharply.

_"Why do you keep on knocking? I'm telling you he's out!_" the voice yelled again.

Justice was about to knock again for a third time, but the next thing he knew he was falling backwards, clutching his bruised nose with a sharp groan of pain.

Law could only laugh at his older brother's pain again, but for getting hit in the face by a door this time.

"What the...? Why is someone sleeping in front of my house?" the old man known as Ray-san said in the doorway, blinking in confusion from behind his glasses. "Wait a minute...that face seems _verrry_ familiar to me..." Ray-san tapped a finger to his bearded chin in thought then his eyes opened wide. "Oh! Maybe...no...yes! It must be! You're Justice!" the old man snapped his fingers together.

Justice could only look up at the man with narrow and cold, grey colored eyes as he rubbed his sore nose.

"I've been waiting for you!" Ray-san said with a big smile. "You should've come earlier! Well, you're here now. Come in," and the old man grabbed Justice by the collar of his lab coat, pulling him from the ground and into the room then ushered Law in with a wave of his hand.

Ray-san sat Justice down in a seat in front of a glowing orb on a table and then he turned to Law, pushing him into the chair next to his older brother and then the old man turned to his own chair across from the brothers.

"Where to begin...?" Ray-san said as he sat down in a seat across from them, rubbing his chin in thought. "My name...is Ray-san."

The brothers looked at him like he was stupid; of course they knew that.

"When I was reading the stars the other day, an oracle came to me." Ray-san continued, ignoring the looks he was receiving. "What I discovered is very important, and it concerns you. But, before I tell you about it, there are other things of which I must speak. It is a very long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Where should I start...? It was in the old days. One of my ancestors was up on Shooting Star Summit and as usual... but one day it happened...suddenly... a great... appeared and I... standing face to face... Then, the faraway ...the plots...was... raised me up... was amazing... I was still so young then... I believed in... But...our hearts were. ..and... then...so..."

As the old man rambled on, the Trafalgar brothers couldn't help but feel their eye lids growing heavy, making their world fuzzy and black as their breathe started to go shallow, and then their heads tilted to the side, resting on a shoulder until sleep was upon them, and the time ticked away into minutes, then hours, and then days, and then weeks and then...just kidding, it was only a few hours.

Or was it.

"...and that is all that matters." Ray-san nodded with closed eyes as he came to his conclusion, but when he opened them, he saw the state of the brothers. "Huh? Hey, Justice! Were you listening to me?"

The brothers' eyes opened with a snap, their head going up with sleepy alertness and Justice saw that Ray-san was staring at him intensely, his eyes narrowed sharply enough that sent a message telling him that he would break him if he said the wrong thing, so he decided to just nod; because that always works. Most the time.

"Oh...all right." Ray-san relaxed in his seat, his eyes losing their sharpness.

Justice's mind: _score._

"...So, anyway," Ray-san continued. "That is why I am able to help you. If you get lost during your adventure, you can come to me. I can predict the path you should take for a small price. Right now, your main goal must be to save Princess Ameria as quickly as is humanly possible, but...according to my second sight, your path must first take you to the great fortress of the Koopa Bros. To reach the Koopa Bros Fortress, head east on the road in front of the Toad House."

"I see," Justice responded in a sleepy voice, slowly getting up from the comfortable cushioned chair, and pulled Law by the collar along the way.

A grunt came from the younger Trafalgar brother's throat as he was dragged from his comfort to be pulled out the door and he shot a glare over his shoulder at Justice for the rude shaking.

"So…" Justice yawned and shielded his eyes from the sun, ignoring his brother's stare. "What's a Toad House?"

"I'm guessing _that_ is," Law pointed to a vender in a shack selling toad legs to a bunch of children that were eating up the limb like it was cotton candy being sold a carnival.

Justice blinked, looking at the shack in mild disgust that made his nose scrunch up, but then he flinched because of the small blue bruise forming on the skin. "Makes sense…" he said slowly in distaste, his fingers nursing his arching nose as he started to walk down the street towards the shack.

Law just shrugged his shoulders lazily while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep still edging in them, but then he bumped into Justice's back. "Why'd you stop?"

"You don't wanna go out there. It's way too dangerous," a cheery voice said, and it sounded very familiar in a very annoying way...

Law's brows furrowed together in confusion and he looked over his brother's shoulder to see four men dressed in red, green, yellow, and black robes, theirs eyes peeking out from shadows cast from their hoods.

"Going to Koopa Bros Fortress would be a huge mistake," the green one said in a gruff voice, crossing his arms over his chest squarely.

"Definitely. Definitely don't go," the black one agreed with a vigorous head nod.

"Most of all, though, you shouldn't go ask old man Ray-can for help. That would be really bad news for us...I mean, for you! Don't even think about it," the yellow one said in an accented voice.

"Err…" Justice blinked at the robed men, and slowly turned around to where Ray-san was sitting on a step of his house, drinking a bottle of booze and the older Trafalgar brother walked over to the old man, who looked up curiously at the older Trafalgar brother. "We have a problem," Justice pointed to the four strange men.

"Come again?" Ray-son titled his head in confusion, lowering his bottle of thick smelling alcohol and looked at the pathway the brothers needed to go down. "Strange men blocking the east side of Toad Town? That shouldn't be..." he started to scratch his chin. "That's ridiculous! Such a thing has never been heard of! Never!" the old man waved it aside like it was preposterous, and he tossed his bottle over his shoulders, successfully hitting Basil Hawkins in the head, making the glass shatter to pieces in his hair and stain his locks along with his clothes, but of course Ray-san didn't care and he stood up oblivious to it all. "I'll get to the bottom of this. Follow me over there. I'll see what's going on." he said, jumping from the stoop of his house and wrapped a cloak covered in stars on it around his body then he started to stalk like a vampire over to where the blocked path was.

The brothers stared at the old man like he was absolutely crazy, watching him walk like a night walker on the prowl, but then they snapped away from the out of character-ness and followed after him quickly, trying to keep up with the surprisingly fast paced old man.

"I told you that you can't pass!" The red one yelled at the returning brothers.

"Take off," the green one waved his hand lazily to shoo them away.

"Hmmmm!" Ray-san eyed them suspiciously from under the hood of his star covered cloak. "You aren't from town, are you?" he accused them as he pointed a wrinkled finger in their direction for dramatic emphasis.

"Um...we don't know what you're talking about." The black one said nervously, shifting back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah, what gives? Ask anyone, we're just ordinary guys hanging out." The yellow one defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Reveal your true selves!" Ray-san shouted and uses his haki on the four, the invisible force causing the robes of the men to flutter away in the wind harshly and blinding the flying fish riders in the sky and they all crashed into a cabbage stand, which caused a man in green to cry for his sudden lost as his produce that went up into flames.

The brothers gawked at the fact that the four cloaked men were Strawhat Luffy, Demon Hunter Zoro, Black Leg Sanji, though he looked different from his bounty poster, and Firefist Ace dressed in cheap teenage-mutate-ninja outfits.

"Ace died…right…" Law whispered into Justice's ear.

Justice could only nod.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!**_" Luffy screamed with a retarded looking face because he was overly concentration on trying to look mad. "**Now I'll never get my meat!**"

"Hmph!" Ray-san grunted arrogantly. "Just as I thought. You're the Koopa Bros!"

"How...how'd you guess it was us?" Luffy questioned him, his eyes wide with shock, but also a bit of awe. "We were perfectly disguised!" but he didn't give time for anyone to answer and he waved his hand to push his own question aside. "Shucks! Black! Yellow! Green! We retreat!" he exclaimed the code names and they all ran away, expect for Zoro who rolled his eyes at his code name and walked lazily in the wrong direction, making Sanji stomp back and drag him back in the right direction by the ear, which made the swordman curse the cook out until they faded away from sight.

The brothers just stared.

"Justice," Ray-san's voice brought the brothers out of shock. "Those imposters were none other than the Koopa Bros. You must pursue them to their hideout, the Koopa Bros Fortress," he said as he started to walk away, but then stopped and turned around again, his cloak fluttering in the wind. "Oh, Justice, there's one part of your fortune I haven't revealed. To get through the Koopa Bros Fortress, you'll need help from your brother. I must return home now." He said then left for good.

They both just blinked.

"Didn't he know I was here the whole time?" Law grumbled.

Justice could only shrug, starting to lead the way down the path to the fortress.

They walked along a river that, according to signs on the path, led the way to the fortress. It was a calm little peaceful path: turtles walked slowly along the river's muddy edge and frogs hopped merrily from the bank to lily pads until the _plunked_ into the water with little _splashes_. But then the fortress came in sight, ruining the peaceful scenery with big, ugly grey stone walls that had Strawhat's Jolly Roger painted on the front like it was done by a two-year-old, and when the brothers could closer to the main door, Ace came out and jumped slightly when he saw them

"Whoa! It's Justice!" Ace looked at him with wide eyes. "Better tell Luffy you're here!" he yelled as he ran back into the fortress.

The brothers blinked in confusion as the metal double door slammed shut.

"They seem so…out of character…" Justice said as the walked up to the door. "I never thought Fire Fist would run from a chance to battle his enemy."

"Like I said: everything is out of character here." Law reminded, opening the door to the fortress slowly, just enough so that he and his older brother could peek through it just a crack, and they saw Zoro talking to an unidentified pirate that had Kidd's Jolly Roger stitched onto his back.

"_Ugh!_" the swordman whined. "This is _so_ stupid, god damnit Luffy, him and his need for meat, and now I'm here in _this_," he pulled the slick fabric of his turtle suit. "All day when I should be a home sleeping and getting drunk out of my mind."

The unimportant pirate laughed nervously, but then stopped when he heard the door's hinges squeak open and he snapped his head. "Sir!" the pirate shouted, shaking Zoro's shoulder. "It's Justice!"

Zoro lazily looked over his shoulder and groaned in irritation. "_Crap!_" he whined.

The pirate, seeing that Zoro wasn't going to do anything, turned to the Trafalgar brothers and threatened: "You don't try any or you'll still never find your way through this fortress!" and he ran through the open doorway, dragging a groaning Zoro with him and the door locked right behind them.

Justice looked to Law, and Law looked to Justice, smirks coming to their lips when the clicking of the door locking reached their ears. It was like a little memory from home during their childhood slowly settling into the present and they started to stalked over to the door, and at the locked entrance way, they each lifting up a foot, ramming their heels into the metal door, causing it to fly open with a _bang_. Just like old times when their father taught them to kick down doors because they would never know when they were going to kick down a door, which is actually something they have done a lot in their chosen field of work; both as a pirate and marine.

"Brothers can do anything if they put their minds to it, eh?" Justice said as he shot a friendly smirk towards his younger brother.

"I suppose they can." Law agreed, returning the smirk.

"Then let's carry on," Justice playfully bowed, ushering his younger brother in first.

Law just rolled his eyes, but there was still a smirk that played on his lips.

Breaking down the locked doors were the only thing that the brothers needed to do when they were traveling through the fortress, plus sending a quick punch to a pirate with Kidd's Jolly Roger when one would pop around the corner or was walking down a corridor. They thought it was too easy, that is until the reached a new room and heard hammering.

"This is _perfect_...I think." Black Leg Sanji's voice was heard as they opened the door and they looked up to a balcony to see that the blonde cook was looking over the railing at them when he heard the hinges creak open and closed. "Whoa! Looks like Justice's here," he said, and he disappeared from sight, but the sound of his heels patted away and disappeared by the sound of a door closing.

Law blinked at obvious. "Do they think we're that stupid to fall for that trap?" he questioned his older brother.

"I think they do." Justice responded, stepping forward on the spiral walkway and when they got to the top level, he saw a lever under a spot light, begging for someone to pull it.

"Seriously?" Law rolled his eyes and he turned to the locked door behind the sparkling lever and he kicked it open with Justice.

"Oi!" Sanji shouted when the door flew open. "You were supposed to fall for it!"

"Do we look stupid to you?" Law questioned the blonde cook with a harsh glare.

"Nope," Sanji replied honestly with a shrug, snapping from his cheesy act. "It was all Luffy's idea anyway. Every since Kidd promised him meat, we've been stuck here. It's pretty stupid actually."

"So you don't even want to do this?" Justice's eyebrow rose in interest.

"Hell no," Sanji pulled out a cigarette from his pocket then lit it with a lighter. "Do you think I want to wear this outfit?" he motioned to the snappy turtle outfit. "I want to go back to cooking, but _no_, I can't, because Luffy wants meat." The blonde scoffed in irritation.

"So…" Justice drew out slowly. "Can we just go to the top of this place and get this over with."

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "Don't see why not, sooner this over, the sooner I can get back to cooking." The blonde cook then turned on his heel and led the brothers through the many passages ways of the fortress, and he personally knocked out the other pirates that are unimportant because they worked for Kidd. Soon, the three got to the top of the fortress where they saw Luffy in his spiffy turtle suit.

"**Sanji!**" the rubber captain shouted in shock as he stood on the other side of the bridge they were all on. "**Why are you with Justice!**"

"Because I want to get this over with and go home!" Sanji yelled back to his rubber captain in annoyance.

"_Oh!_" Luffy's eyes went wide with understandment. "Why didn't you say so! Zoro and Ace want to go home, too," he told the blonde cook then looked towards the brothers. "I'll give you guys the gem."

"Err…just like that?" Justice inquired cautiously.

"**Nope!**" Luffy screamed with a grin. "Someone has to give me meat! As long as someone gives me meat I don't care!" he cried in glee, placing his hands on his hips as he beamed with longing wait at the blonde cook. "Will you make me meat, Sanji?"

"If I can get out of this," Sanji pulled at the horrid costume with a turtle shell. "I'll make you _anything_."

"_**Huzzah****!**_" Luffy screamed like a battle cry, pumping both of his fists into the air and he jumped to click his heels together, but the shell on his back caused him to fall over. Luffy wiggled on his back, swinging to and fro trying to get back up onto his feet but failed to. "_**ACCCCCCCCCE!**_" the rubbed captain wailed in anger.

Ace came out, stepping to help the rubber captain back onto his feet.

Once back on his feet, Luffy pulled a star-shaped gem out of his fake turtle shell, chucking it towards the brothers. "Here you go! Now Sanji, _make me **meat!**_"

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji mumbled with his cigarette in mouth and stalked away to the other side of the fortress.

Justice could barely focus on the gem going a million miles persecond and it clocked him in his already bruised nose, making him skid back across the ground with a yelp of pain.

Law couldn't help but laugh at his older brother's misary like it was the funniest thing in the world, oh wait: Justice in agony was actually one of the funnier things he had seen.

Justice scowled darkly with narrow grey eyes at his younger brother, saying: "Shut the hell up."

Law continued to laugh, saying through the chuckles: "Never."

* * *

><p>So, the Koopa Bros are technially 'evil' because they work for Bowser, and I made Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and Sanji them because of their colors, duh. But I just couldn't make them evil, so I came up with the meat thing, I mean Luffy would probably do anything for meat...which isn't that good for Luffy, but it's good for this story!<p>

Also, for all those who have played Paper Mario know that Mario is gathering giant star people that talk, but I did star gems because I ran out of peolpe to make them into the stars...so I simplified. :D

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigereyes13: Yes, Law loves to see Justice in pain, payback for making him blush over his relationship with Ameria.

Sarin-sama: I'm glad you like that fact that everyone is out of character, though they go off and on of being in and out during the story, so, eh.

Alpenwolf: Smoker smiling is a scary thought, and I don't think Tashgi is in the story...or is she?

praeses: Feel free to glomp Crazy Sane, he enjoys the love and attention, and your right Coby was in there, I have laced One Piece people throughout the story though they aren't named, can you find them all?

Person who does first gets a special treat at the end! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my Ocs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Mt. Rugged and Dry Dry Ruins.<p>

The walk out of the fortress was in truth fairly easy since all the inhabitants were knocked out curtsy of Sanji's foot. Though, Law made the trip ungodly annoying as he constantly made sly remarks about Justice's newly remade bruised nose, making the older Trafalgar brother unbelievably pissed off at the younger one, and he was about to tackle Law to the ground and give _him_ a bruised nose as they walked out of the fortress's main doors, but something hitting wood with a _clunck_ brought both brothers to look to the side.

There, crouching on a tree stump was Crazy Sane, whistling as he shifted into a cross legged position, swaying back and forth while waiting for them, like he didn't even see them two feet away, but then his head turned sharply, and he gave them a short wave and said: "Yo, whazzup Fuzzy Hat and Purple Nose."

Justice immediately covered his nose and glared at Law who started to laugh at the nick-name, though his was no better; he must have been used to the nick-name or something.

"I can fix it!" Sane exclaimed reaching out, ripping the hand away from Justice's nose and he clamped his fingers around the bruised skin.

Justice watched the magically being's hand start to glow a dark shade of violet and his nose started to sizzle like bacon on a grease pan, making him yelp with a high pitched noise that was extremely out of character for almost any male, and he tore away from the hand inflicting burning damage to his nose, and covered it with both his hands to nurse the terrible feeling away as his eyes closed tightly in pain, but he failed to notice the stone behind him then _crash_, he tripped over it and fell to the ground with a sharp _thud_.

Law started to laugh even harder, holding his ribs tightly to keep his lungs from popping out.

Sane looked at Law, then at Justice, and he must have felt compelled to join in laughing because he busted into hysterics, pointing at the older Trafalgar brother with a finger.

Law, after settling down from his laughing fit, looked towards the still laughing Crazy Sane. "Where do we need to go now" he asked, wiping small droplets from the corner of his eyes.

Sane continued to laugh and point, but then he stopped, reaching over to grab a hold of Justice's shirt and pulled him back onto his feet.

Justice stumbled lightly, still clutching his nose, but then he felt that the stinging was gone, only from his nose though, his head was a completely other story, but his nose came first, and his fingers probed the skin, finding that it didn't have the texture that bruises usually did, was it gone?

"You are no longer Purple Nose," Sane declared and then tapped a finger to his chin. "Now, I need to think of a new nick-name for you..."

"Tell us what we need to do now, Sane." Law barked in irritation, scowling at the fact that he had to repeat himself.

"Okay, _okay_. Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch," Sane waved his hand back and forth in slight disappointment, and that only made Law glare at him. "I'll give you a hint."

"A hint," Law scowled in annoyance, his brows going straight. "And what would that hint be?"

"Train."

"Train?" Law repeated, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Yes, train," Sane repeated again.

"That doesn't sound like much of a hint," Law bluntly said.

Sane just shrugged, the black mist started to swirl around his body.

"Wait, do you think you could help us out with one more thing?" Justice spoke up quickly before Sane could leave.

"Yes?" Sane turned his attention to the older Trafalgar brother.

"Can you send us back to the castle courtyard?"

Sane tapped a long red nail to his chin in thought, debating whether or not, but then smiled. "Sure, why not."

Then he snapped his fingers, and the swirl of black surrounded the brothers, making a large wind rush around them, and Law stumbled as a huge gush of air hit him in the side and he fell into Justice, taking them both to the ground.

Justice scowled as the weight from his younger brother pressed against his back, and when the mist disappeared, he saw they were in the ruined courtyard.

"Smart thinking," Law nodded shortly to his older brother, sitting comfortably on his back.

"Clear thinking comes in handy when you're not thinking of your lost love," Justice taunted mockingly. "Now get off me, you fat lard."

"I'm not fat," Law grumbled darkly, standing up from resting on his brother's back like it was a lounge cushion, and he subconsciously started to brush off his pants.

Justice then got up and also dusted himself off in slight distaste because clumps of dirt had attached themselves to the front of his shirt and knees, and once that was away, he started to walk towards the gate that led to the bazaar in the little place called Toad Town.

They exploded the town a bit, looking at all the odd homes that reminded the brothers of toadstools: little white, rounded walls that had red mushroom cap roofs that were covered with white dots; no wonder the place was called Toad Town. Though, they drew their attention away from the odd living structures, trying to find this train that Sane was talking about since it would probably take them to their next destination for this little star gems that for some reason were important. Sure, they looked valuable, but still, what could a gem in the shape of a star that was roughly the size of a marble do?

It was a question never answered because venders were trying to flag them down so they would buy something at their stalls, but the brothers ignored them for the most part, until people started to pull on their sleeves, and Law could have swore that a pickpocket tried to steal from him, but there was nothing of value in his coat, and he heard the curse of failure, but when he looked around, he didn't see anyone, but then a big shiny train, glistening in the sunlight came into view, blinding the brothers slightly.

"All aboard!" a fish-like woman bellowed to all the passengers on the platform. "This train is bound for Mt. Rugged! All aboard! The train is about to depart. Please board quickly!" she yelled while ringing a bell.

Law and Justice quickly hurried to the train that they needed to get on, sneakily lining up with other people to avoid the fishmen collecting tickets. They were lucky that the tight space allowed them to pass by, but with all the other passengers in close quarters, it made the temperature rise about thirty degrees from the refreshing one of eighty, and that was just unbearable.

Justice, being a Northern Blue man, didn't like the warmer weathers, and his mind felt a bit foggy because of the heat, and he stopped only for a brief moment, causing someone to knock into him, and he grabbed onto Law's shoulder before he could fall. Then he took a short moment to look behind him, getting a glimpse of short black hair and glaring glasses. He blinked: that seemed familiar.

Law stumbled a bit at the weight pulling him back, but he didn't make the same mistake as his older brother and continued to plow through the crowds to the train then finally they stepped up and quickly filed into a cart before all the rooms filled up, and before ticket holders could find them, asking to see their tickets, of course, and of course they didn't have any.

"_Sit tight, folks,_" a man's voice came on over a speaker, and he sounded rather jolly, making the brothers think of Santa Claus for some reason. "_Now departing for Mt. Rugged._"

"How long do you think the ride will be?" Law asked with drooping eyes; the walking and heat was making him rather exhausted, and he felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"I don't know, a while?" Justice guessed with a shrug and let out a long yawn, feeling the same way as his younger brother.

The train jerked into an unsteady movement forward, the carts having a swaying motion as they moved slowly, but then as the train picked up speed, the motion became smoother, fast and quick, all in a steady line, and that started to lull the brothers into a deep sleep, but then the older Trafalgar brother was awaken by giggling.

His eyes slowly opened to see two women, one he recognized as the navigator from the Strawhat's crew, but the purple haired woman was a mystery to him.

"Hello," the purple haired woman said in a sweet tone. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine." Justice waved it aside, but as he shifted his head, he felt a weird, fuzzy thing under his cheek. His borrows furrowed at the feeling and when he glanced down, he saw that his head was resting on top of Law's and Law's head was resting upon his shoulder.

Awkward was the one word going through his mind.

"Are you two brothers?" Nami asked with a small giggle.

The purple haired woman slapped Nami's arm gently. "Obviously, Nami. They look the same."

"Ai, ai," Nami waved it aside while she rubbed her bare arm.

"_Mt. Rugged! Mt. Rugged!_" the man on the speaker bellowed, causing Law to jolt from his slumber. "_Passengers heading for Dry Dry Desert or Dry Dry Outpost, should proceed directly over Mt. Rugged from this station._"

"Well, this is our stop." Justice said as the train came to a slow, pacing stop and he gently nudged the grumpy Law from his shoulder, and then helped him up.

Law grumbled as he clung to Justice's sleeve like a child as they walked out of the cart, making the two women awe at the '_cuteness_' and giggling follow afterward.

Justice made sure that the coast was clear of ticket holders, just in case, and when he saw none in sight, he hurried along the narrow halls of the train and then jumped down from the cart they were in and onto the platform, then turned to help the still sleepy Law down, and it wasn't until the train's whistle went off did the younger Trafalgar brother wake up fully.

"We're here?" he looked around the rocky wasteland.

"Don't know." Justice answered.

Law looked at him dumbly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it was the first stop that we were awake for," Justice shurgged.

Law glared in annoyance. "That's really stupid, I hope you know that."

"Better than just sleeping all day on a train," Justice said shortly and glanced at his younger brother. "And you can let go of my sleeve now."

Law blinked and looked down at his fingers still curled around his older brother's medical coat's sleeve and snatched his hand away like it burned, and he shoved his hand away in his lab coat's pocket.

Justice just let his brother's ego braking moment pass by as he lead them through the rocky mountain paths.

It was more difficult then the other places they had been. There were cartoon-like moles everywhere they went, throwing rocks and dirt clumps at the brothers. Justice was starting to get a bit annoyed with the moles, and wish he could have ended it in a bloody way, but his knifes were nowhere to be found, and their devil fruit powers didn't work if they didn't have some kind of weapon in hand. But then finally they saw a water tower with a sandy desert that followed.

They decided it was a good idea get water for the trip, but they had nothing to put them in, though Law quickly swiped two canteens from a vendor that was selling nick-nacks at a small shack. The older Trafalgar brother scowled at the action of the younger one, but grudgingly took the canteens anyway, they sorta needed them. Filling the large, oddly shaped bottles, the brothers were ready to start their journey into the desert, and it was like a living hell with sand.

The first few steps into the sandy inferno of a desert was literally hell in their minds, causing beads of sweat to slip down their foreheads, making their necks damp and their clothes cling to their skin uncomfortably. Water was all they wanted, but they conserved it to the best of their ability, but it really didn't work out to well since they were not used to living in the heat; they were used to the tundra, not the desert. They felt they were running low, and they felt they were going to die in the waste land of scorching sand, but to their relief, they came upon a campsite.

"What in the world are you boys doing out in the middle of the desert!" a woman with long white hair wearing a long cream-colored coat called out in a worried voice. "Come quickly; let me get you some water," she ushered them into a tent, having her assistants bring water and food for the brothers.

The Trafalgar brothers were always polite men, even as boys they were taught to be polite, though that politeness was turned into something mocking and taunting, but polite none the less. But this time, then gorged themselves with food and water, but mostly water, acting as if they hadn't seen the refreahing substance in decades rather than just an hour or two.

Luckily, the woman who was so kind to give them provinces didn't find it disgusting; she only leaned against the table with her elbows on the table. "So what are you boys doing out here anyway."

Justice quickly swallowed the pork in his mouth before answering. "To tell the truth, we really don't know."

"So you're just running around the desert with only two almost empty canteens?" she mused with a small smile.

"No," Law said in a breathy voice after he finished scarfing down a whole bottle of water then using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "We are on a mission to save Ameria, but really don't know where we are going. We just got a hint to go on the train."

"Hmm…" the woman tapped her finger tips against the table top in thought. "Well, if you need help, then maybe you should go to Dry Dry Outpost. It's the only place that will probably give you more information."

"Really?" Justice looked at the woman. "How do we get there?"

"Just keep going east and you'll fine it, trust me." The woman smiled gently to them.

"Ah, okay, thank you very much for everything Miss…" Justice looked at her questionable for a name.

"Olvia, Nico Olvia." She said with a small bow of her head.

Justice blinked his eyes in shock and Law looked curiously at the woman with the same last name as a member from the Strawhat crew.

"I see…" Justice said slowly. "Well…I think my brother and I should be heading out now."

"If you must," Olvia nodded her head towards them again. "I had my assistant get more water for you both. It might be more to carry, but it will be worth it."

"Yes, thank you." Justice took the refilled canteens, handing one over to Law.

"Take care!" Olvia waved good-bye to them as they started to walk away from the campsite and back into the desert.

The trip to the outpost wasn't as bad as when they first started, they still conserved their water, making sure that it didn't go down to low, but is was only easier because the outpost wasn't that far away, and by the time they could see the outpost's entrance, they each still had a bit of water left in their canteens. Though it didn't last that long when they walked through since there was a fountain in the huge desert city, rather then outpost, and they started to fill up their canteen along side women cloaked in shrouds of cloths with buckets to fill with water.

Once the canteens were placed firmly on their shoulders, they walked around the dusty streets, filled with shrouded men and women, hiding their skin from the sun. The natives of the outpost looked curiously at the brothers, wondering why they were dressed so differently and how the sun wasn't burning the brothers' skin.

The Trafalgar brothers ignored the natives easily though, since they stayed out of their way, and they just scanned over the area, trying to find something that would help them along their mission, and that's when Justice saw a shady looking man in the corner.

He was staring at them with intense eyes through the only slit that was showing his face from the full cloth mask over his head, and when he made eye contact with the older Trafalgar brother, he sent a silent signal to follow as he turned away from them.

Justice pulled at the collar of Law's medical coat, making his younger brother gag as the fabric started to choke him when Justice swerved off to follow the cloaked man. Justice kept his eyes on the man, ignoring the noise and protesting coming from Law behind him, walking swiftly through the narrow alleyways until he saw the man push open on an old rotting door then shutting to allow grim to fall off the boards. The older Trafalgar brother slowed down his jogging pace at the door, making Law sigh in relief that he could breath properly again and then punched Justice in the side harshly.

Justice yelped at the sharp pain traveling up his ribs, then shot a scowl at his younger brother only to be greeted by a scowl on Law's face as well. There was a silent stare down between the two, but then Justice felt like it needed to end, so he flicked Law in right in the middle of the forehead, making his younger brother stumbled back while mumbling a small '_ow_'. Justice ignored the dark look boring into the back of his hand, and he warily looked over the door before cautiously opening it.

"Ah, good…" the cloaked man said in a calm, but rough voice that sounded slightly muffled like something was in between his teeth. "You're here."

"And you are you?" Justice questioned the man in a wary tone as he walked through the doorway with Law right behind him, who was still grumbling and rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

"Me," the man reached grabbed the cloth on his shoulder, ripping the shrouds from his body to reveal his scarred nose and large cigar between his teeth.

"Crocodile…" Justice breathed out in wary amazement, he wouldn't have thought he would see him in a dump like this.

"So you know me already; that's good," Crocodile said lazily through his teeth. "This will be easier to get over with."

"What?" Justice looked at him cautiously with one eyebrow raised.

"Getting you your information that will help you find the Princess." Crocodile said simply as he took the cigar from his mouth, tapping the ashes away to the ground.

"How did you know we needed help?" More red flags rose in Justice's mind as he stayed in the presence of the former pirate warlord.

"I have my sources," Crocodile said simply.

"Why do you want to help up anyway?" Law spoke up from behind his older brother.

"Because I don't like that brat Kidd, he annoys me." Crocodile explained shortly.

"Okay, so what do you need to tell us?" Justice relaxed slightly.

"I will tell you a secret," Crocodile said with a small smirk as he placed the cigar back between his teeth. "You'll need to get to Dry Dry Ruins. My ancestors have watched over it for many generations. And I know for a fact that what you seek is there, so I'll give you this." Crocodile dug into his pockets and pulled out a blood colored stone and tossed it to Justice. "This is a Pulse Stone, and it is the key to finding Dry Dry Ruins. Take it to the desert and the Pulse Stone will flash as you get close to the ruins. The closer you get to the ruins, the faster the Pulse Stone will flash. Follow where it leads you. Find the place where the Pulse Stone flashes the fastest and use it to open the way. Now go," Crocodile explained then shooed them away, disinterested with their presence.

Justice looked at Crocodile, the stone then at Law, who looked at him with an equally confused face and his younger brother shrugged, jerking his head towards the door.

Justice nodded slowly, paying no attention to the former pirate warlord anymore, he walked out of the rundown room and back into the alleyways with Law right behind him.

Walking with a steady pace down the narrow and crocked paths, they jumped out from claustrophobic space, only to end up in a new one with thousands of other people, making it unbearable in such hot weather, and they just wished they could jump in a lake, but couldn't for two reason: one, no lakes in the desert, and two, they couldn't swim anymore thanks to devil fruit.

The price to pay, and they were starting to regret eating the damned fruit now since that left all the water in their bodies trickling from their pores and down their skin.

Trying to ignoring the puddles of sweat following them, they weaseled their way passed the natives, then finally, they were at the entrance again, and the pulse stone started to blink with a steady beeping sound.

Justice decided, though it didn't seem smart, that walking away from the path was the only way to find the ruins. The further he walked into the desert and away from the outpost, the more the stone would blink and beep, faster and faster until it was going to fast that it made the older Trafalgar brother's hand vibrate.

"I think this is it." Justice said as he walked over to a large boulder that had a carved spot for the stone. He placed the stone in the spot, then the ground started to shake uncontrollably, causing the brothers to stubble and Law tumbled onto of Justice, taking them both to the ground. But then, the sun's light was blocked out, and filtering out sand was an ancient ruin, rising high to the sky.

The brother's mind: _shade!_

"**Bleeag, Blooooaaaagh**!" a voice tried to sound scary and a face, that Justice vaguely remembered. "_I'm the huge, scary Number Two!_"

Ah, so that's who it was.

"_Remorseless king of the desert! Who dares set foot in this, my palace of the sands? Speak and be known! Be gone from this place! Now! Or disaster will befall you!_" he warned before the image, thankfully, disappeared.

Justice just blinked at the spot where the head was then, shifted his body weight, making Law roll from off his back. "We really have nothing to worry about," and he led the way up the steps to the inner vaults of the ruins.

Sand was scattered around the crumbling floor and dripped down on them like water, making them both grumble as they walked further into the ruins, but then they stopped as the ground started to shake.

Sand poured down on their shoulders as the whole room wobble violently because the voice of Number 2 bellowed out: "_**Fool**! You have ignored my warning, haven't you? You **fool**! You will fall to my legions and become a mummy of the sands!_"

Justice just rolled his eyes and waved a hand over his shoulder, ushering Law to keep on moving.

A musty smell overwhelmed their noses as they walked along the ruin's tunnels, causing the brothers to cough and wheeze as they moved deeper and deeper into the pits of ruins.

It was like helping their grandparents clean out their attic of summer break, just this time they could actually die from the decrepit smell of the ancient ruins rather than having coughing fits that their Grammy would pity them, telling them to go out and play, and making their Popie extremely upset, telling them they were a bunch of fucking pansies. Yes, Grandfather Trafalgar called his grandchildren that were under the age of ten fucking pansies. Grandmother Trafalgar wasn't happy with that, and she would go on to curse out Grandfather Trafalgar in French, and yes Grandmother Trafalgar was French, Grandfather Trafalgar was Polish, but that's beside the point.

Back to the story, ahem.

Soon, they had to stop every minute just to get over a hacking fit; it was not looking good for the brothers, and it didn't help when Number 2 bellowed out again: "_Turn back, thief! Your time is running out! If you do not retreat, you'll be in grave trouble! I do not lie! You will regret it!_"

Justice looked at his younger brother who was coughing harshly into his closed fist, sounding like he was a cat choking on a hairball, and he patted Law on the back, trying to help comfort his younger brother the best her could, even after all the taunting his younger brother inflicted upon him. After the hacking of imaginary hairballs was done, they traveled down the last part of stairs, and they were blasted with a wave of fresh air, which was surprising, but not unwelcome, though confusing, but it made sense because there was a person down there.

"_This is your final warning!_" Number 2 bellowed for the third time. "_Enough of this foolishness! Leave at once!_"

The brothers ignored him, and moved on to the last part of the ruins.

It was pitch black. Neither one could see what was going on and Law kept stumbling over rocks and bumping into Justice's back, making the older Trafalgar brother quite upset, and he was about to shove Law backwards to stop him from knocking him over anymore then he already had, but then an awkward laugh echoed through the dark room.

"_Bleah, heh, heh, heh..._" and Number 2 appeared in all his weird _girlish-slash-manish?_ glory. "**You!** You ignored all those very scary warnings! Don't you have the common sense to get scared and run away? What's wrong with you! You shouldn't mess with Number 2, a follower of Kidd, who promised me man make-up! Ooops... I mean…You shall regret this!"

They did regret it; they regretted hearing every word.

"_Bleah heh, heh, heh..._" Number 2 bellowed in laughter again. "Come, Chomp! Come! Bite this intruder!"

Nothing.

Number 2 coughed. "I said: Come, Chomp! Come! Bite this intruder!" he shouted again but directed it towards the door behind him.

Nothing happened

"_Chomp_!" Number 2 seethed in anger, stomping his foot to the ground.

Then a black sphere version of Pac-man with sharp teeth came out from a doorway with an angry glare towards the oddly dressed man with horrid make-up over his face.

"**_Attack!_**" Number 2 ordered and pointed at the brothers dramatically.

Chomp glanced at the brothers, disinterested in their presence and they turned his attention back to Number 2 and growled viscously.

"_**Noooooooooooooooooooo!**_" Number 2 screamed as Chomp chopped down on his leg and bounced out of the room like a happy puppy. "_**Waah! What're you...ow! Help!**_" he cried as he body hit the floor repeatedly, making the next star gem fall and skip to Law's feet.

Law bent down at picked up the small gem with his fingers. "Well, two down."

"And don't know how many more to go." Justice finished with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Well. What a happy ending...to this chapter.<p>

Now, can you pick out all the hidden characters in this chapter?

And does anyone have an idea for a nick-name for Justice?


	5. Chapter 5

Tigereye13: Madeline would be fangirling over that for sure, and Law and Justice actually fall asleep a lot because it moves the story along faster. Yay for nap times.

Alpenwolf: Law and Justice will be bickering a lot...and I think Mario and Luigi would be ashamed to know these brothers are supposed to be them.

praeses: Crazy Sane approves of you glomping, and he can not wait for the next one. P.S like the nick-name you came up with. :)

Now, for the unnamed (named ones don't count) people in the last few chapters.

Chapter one: none.

Chapter two: none.

Chapter three: Coby, Duval the fishrider and his followers.

Chapter four: Tashigi, Kokoro, Nojiko, and Tom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Forever Forest!<p>

_Hell._ That was the trip up from the deeps of the ruins, god forsaken _hell_; just like the musty old attic at their grandparents house.

Coughing like their were literal clumps in their lungs and throats while they stumbled out of the ruins, looking like they had a pit-stop to drink gallons of booze along the way, the Trafalgar brothers fell to their knees, taking in deep gulps of the fresh, glorious air, even if it made them feel like withering away in the heat like plants because the beautiful shade has moved with the setting sun, but they didn't care. They could breathe, finally _breathe!_ Finally breathe without coughing anymore, that's all that mattered, that is all they cared about, making that lovely moment that _grand_.

"_Geez!_" the voice of the magical being came to their ears like symbols crashing together.

Moment officially _ruined_.

The brothers looked away towards the magical being, watching as Crazy Sane switched back and forth on his monster feet, like a dance to keep the heat away from one then the other, and he questioned. "Why did they have to have a gem here? How could Mario stand this!"

Justice blinked at him, still panting for air. "Who's Mario...?"

"No one," Sane bluntly answered as he continued to do his little jig to cast away the scorching sand under foot, but failed at it, of course.

"What's…the next place…?" Law wheezed out, resting back on his heels.

"Hmm…" Sane hummed and all of a sudden stopped moving his feet, unaffected by the heat on his bare feet, making the brothers stare at him dumbfounded. "I guess I should give you a bigger hint this time," he nodded to himself as he gazed at the poor health of the brothers. "Go to the forest by the train station in Toad Town."

Law sighed in relief that they didn't have to search that much. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

"And one more thing." Justice spoke up, his chest still heaving up and down, trying to collect as much air as possible.

"Which is what, Kinky-boy?" Sane crossed his arms over his chest in interest.

Justice stared at him.

Law started to laugh at the nick-name.

"Kinky...boy...what the hell?" Justice looked at the magical being with a mix of bafflement and rage.

"Well," Sane started to explain. "Your devil fruit power is extremely kinky because you put poison in someone's body and then control them? That raises a lot of questions of what you do in your spare time, oh, and also, that phrase '_it's like you are inside them_' is just as kinky-kink-kinky, you know?"

Justice's jaw went slack.

Law tumbled over in the sand, luckily he had thick clothes on to protect him from the heat, and started to laugh out of control, all the air he just replaced rushing out instantly.

"But it's not like _that!_" Justice tried to defend himself in horror.

Sane pointed an accusing finger towards the older Trafalgar brother. "How do _we_ know _that?_" he questioned.

Justice continued to stare at the finger being jabbed in his face, but then rage settled in and he just shoved it away. "Just send us there, will you please?" Justice bit out irritably.

"Sure," there was no hesitation in the magical being's voice, and the black mass swarmed around Justice's fuming form and Law's laughing one. "Enjoy your rest!" Sane exclaimed and he snapped his fingers, sending the brothers to a soft field by a river next to the forest.

Justice landed to the ground in a heap on his stomach and he grunted, but then that grunt turned into a yelp when Law landed on his back, still laughing his ass off at his older brother. The older Trafalgar brother glared, pushing his hands to the ground and shoving, making Law tumble off his form and then Justice stood up and kicked his younger brother in the side. "_Shut up,_" he seethed, steaming filtering out from his red ears.

A puff of air escaped from Law, ending his laughing fit and he clutched his side, glaring daggers up at his older brother and was about to snap a nasty retort back, but his voice was replaced by another.

"_**Aaaaaaaagh!**_" a voice cried out in total fear, begging for help from anyone.

Justice ignored his brother, rushing to the scene, not because he cared about the person, but because it probably had to do with the game. The faster they got the next gem, the sooner it was over. "What happened?" he questioned the marine, quivering where he stood.

"Brrrrrrrr...juh...just now, a ghost passed right in front of me..." he shuttered while cradling the two oddly shaped sword to his chest, the large black sunglasses on his head covering his eyes shook in terror. "Uhhh...you saw it, didn't you?"

Justice shook his head.

"But I'm telling the truth!" the marine snapped his head in the direction of the forest. "Over there—!"

Something green flashed in the corner Justice's eyes.

"See it! It went into the forest!" the marine pointed into the grim looking woods. "Will you go into the forest and see what's going on? I'm ashamed to say it's my job, but I just can't go. I'm too frightened of ghosts! Puh...please, I'm begging you."

By this time, Law had rejoined his older brother, but Justice easily ignored the look of death boring into the back of his head; he was used to it by now.

"It's fine," Justice put a firm hand on the marine's shoulder. "We'll go see," and with a small shake of his hand on the trembling shoulder, Justice let go, turning around to grab Law by the collar, making his younger brother protest greatly because he said he could walk on his own, but Justice ignored him, starting towards the entrance and as soon as they enter, a green ghost appeared that Law was very familiar with.

"Homes?" Law blinked towards the ghost, swatting Justice's hand away from his collar. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Master said to play along," Homes replied emotionlessly.

"Master…?" Justice questioned.

"Crazy Sane," Law elaborated.

"Ah, I see." Justice nodded then turned to the ghost. "I feel bad for you, but, carry on then."

The green butler ghost sighed. "Alright," Homes coughed slightly into a closed, see-through fist. "Pardon me, sir...would you happen to be Justice?" he acted out his part, and Justice simply nodded in confusion. "How do you do, sir?"

"Fine…" Justice said slowly.

"My master wishes to see you," the ghost continued to act along. "If you would, please call on us at the mansion on the far side of Forever Forest. My master would also like me to add that he has in his possession important news regarding the star gems. Please make haste! We shall await your arrival with a warm welcome. And if you don't come..." Homes stopped the sighed in annoyance at his next line, mumbled under his breathe. "Why do I have to do this," then he sighed again, going back to his roll. "_**We'll GET YOU! BOOO!**_" then the ghost's faced twisted into a horrid expression, startling the brothers with surprise, and then Homes disappeared into thin air.

"Well…that's nice…" Justice glanced at Law from the corner of his eye.

"…I guess…" Law drew out slowly. "So…let's keep going…" he pointed to the woods

"Yeah…" Justice nodded and slowly led the way through the woods only to be stopped by a man stuck in a treasure box sitting on a tree stump.

"Hmm..." the man hummed. "What do you think you're doing? This is Forever Forest...the path ahead of here is extremely dangerous. Didn't you know that? You'd better go back."

"We have to go through though, we need to get to the '_Boo's_' Mansion." Justice told the awkwardly placed man.

"Um-kay. So that's your story. You're invited to Boo's Mansion. You may pass, then. Listen carefully though..." the man waved them to move closer to him.

The brothers inched closer to the man.

"Closer," the man said.

So they moved closer.

"Closer," the man repeated.

The brothers did so.

"Closer," the man said for a third time.

Law scowled. "If we move any closer we'll run into your tree stump."

The man looked down. "Oh! You're right, then, never mind."

Law groaned and Justice ran a hand through his hair.

The man ignored them, and continued on. "If you want to get through this forest, you have to pay really close attention to your surroundings. If you choose the wrong paths, you'll end up at the forest edge before you know it." he explained. "The areas around the correct paths will always look slightly different from the others. Watch carefully for clues. For example, in this area, take a good look at the inner trees as you walk around. In one of them, you'll spot strange, glowing eyes. The exit near that tree is the path you want to take. These clues will be different in other parts of the forest. Watch the inner forest very, very carefully as you go."

"I see," Justice said shortly. "Thanks for the advice."

The man in the treasure box waved to them as the walked away.

"This is going to be hard," Law pointed out as the walked around in what he felt was circles.

"You're right," someone answered him, and he groaned at the voice, and he turned around to see Crazy Sane sitting on a large mushroom cap. "Hullo," he waved to them shortly.

"What are you doing here?" Law eyed the magical being curiously while Justice glared at him menacingly.

Sane ignored the deadly stare. "Well, I always_ hated_ this part of the game. It took me _months_ to figure out, so I'm just going to speed this along," and Sane snapped his figures, sending the brothers outside of a large mansion hidden in between dark, crooked looking trees.

"Well, that was easy," Law corrected, looking up at the three-story, purple and grey colored mansion.

"Welcome, sirs!" Homes reappeared again, and said the words like he was reading from a note card. "I'm pleased you made it through Forever Forest. My master awaits you in the room highest up in this lovely mansion. Please go to the third floor. There you will hear all the news of the star gem...I'll see you there..." Homes voice faded as his image did.

Law looked up warily at the rickety building, sending a side glance to his brother who had the same expression. Though to move along, they needed to go in, so go in was what they did. As the Trafalgar brothers slowly entered the mansion, they saw that tons of ghosts where floating around the mansion, all different shapes and sizes, and colors, too that ranged from red to orange, and aqua was thrown in there, too. They tried to move out the way of the ghosts, but sometimes they missed one and they would feel chills run down their bodies, their limbs shivering when a ghostly image went threw through their chests as they climbed the steps all the way up to the third floor.

When they got to the top, the huge double doors opened slowly for them and the brothers carefully walked into the large room that had a light highlighting the outline of a figure in a chair.

"_**Gwah hee, haha!**_" a voice laughed and the light brightened to show another member of the Strawhat crew known as Brook. "You've finally arrived! You took your sweet time, huh?"

"Not really," Justice bluntly said.

"Oh, well," The skeleton's mood changed. "My name is Brook. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"I'm Homes, the butler," the green ghost said dully. "I'm Lord Brook's humble servant."

"The reason I asked you here is that I need a favor." Brooks explained, right to the chase. "Homes, give them the rundown."

"Of course, my lord." Homes bowed towards the skeleton sitting idly in his chair then turned to the brothers. "Justice, do you know the area near here called Gusty Gulch?"

Justice shook his head.

"Well, it is a hill rises at the top of the gulch, and upon it sits the castle of Gekko Moriah. He's a monster...and he eats...us! Ghosts! Boos are his favorite food. Many friends have been eaten! We've tried attacking the evil fiend to save our friends, but Gekko Moriah is far too strong for us Boos to slow him down even slightly. He seems invincible. That's why he's known as the Invincible Gekko Moriah. There is hope, however. If the rumors are true, then Gekko Moriah has a secret that he closely guards. And that secret is...probably something that relates to his weak point."

"So, Justice." Brooks spoke up after Homes's explanation. "I want you to find out his secret and defeat him. You'll do it, won't you? Of course, you'll get a reward for doing us this service. If you beat Gekko Moriah up, I'll let you have this." Brook reached into his colorfully printed pants and pulled out the next star gem, but quickly replaced when he saw the brothers looked ready to jump him for it. "What do you think, Justice? Not such a bad deal, is it? You would have had to fight Gekko Moriah to get the star gem anyway, right? This way, you help us Boos, too."

"Alright," Law clenched his teeth in annoyance. "Looks like we have to."

"Great! So you're doing it!" Brook shouted in glee.

"Yeah, yeah." Justice waved his hand in irritation. "We'll help you out."

"OK, then! Gekko Moriah's going down! _Gwah, ha, haaa!_" Brook laughed out, wildly swinging his boney legs back and forth as the brothers stomped out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>"<em>This. Is. Stupid.<em>" Law ground his teeth together as he and his older brother ran from the lumbering purple thing chasing them.

"_Shut up and run._" Justice bit on in a harsh snap as his grip tightened on the key in his hand. "We need to get to the stupid mill right now."

"I'm aware of that," Law rolled his eyes, jumping over a rocked in his way.

"Then stop complaining," Justice glared at his younger brother while he ran around a dead tree.

"_**Give me back my key!**_" Moriah screeched at the top of his lungs as rocks and trees crumbled in this path.

"Look the mill!" Law pointed out the obvious as the broken and rundown mill came into sight on the horizon.

The brothers skidded in the dirt in front of the mill door, almost out of breath and their shoulders dropped and rose dramatically with each heavy breath they took.

"Hurry, hurry, _hurry!_" Law put pressure on his older brother, literally too since Law wouldn't stop smacking his older brother in the shoulder as Justice struggled with putting the key in the lock.

"I'm trying," Justice gritted through his teeth, ignoring the beating he was getting and within seconds of Moriah coming to get them, Justice was able to open the door then shut it with a loud _bang_ after he and Law were safely on the other side.

"Hurry!" Law repeated again, pulling on his older brother's sleeve. "We have to get this guy's weakness or else we won't get the stupid gem."

"_I know!_" Justice shouted at his younger brother, rushing along the tunnel as Moriah pounded on the door of the mill.

Their heart beats pounded in their chests and ears as they ran quickly down the dimly lit tunnel, but their hearts weren't racing because they were scared, but because they were running for at least an hour straight after they got the key and, on accident, woke up Moriah from his afternoon nap.

...

Okay, not so much of an accident since they kinda drew crap all over his face in permanent maker, so now the former pirate warlord has a fake mustache and '_ur mom wuz here_' on his forehead. They are boys that were bored; cut them some slack.

So now, after running for what seemed like forever, their wish was granted when they got to the last room of the tunnel, so they could finally stop.

Thank _God_.

"_Who are you?_" a raggedy-looking heart question while in a spot light. "_What! Justice! Did someone...tell you that I'm the secret strength of Gekko Moriah! Someone spilled the beans that the Gekko Moriah in the castle is just a shell and...I'm controlling it from here! You can't trust anybody! I can't let you out of here knowing the secret of my 'invincible' body! Sorry, but here we go!_" the heart leaped from it's spot and raged in a battle cry, only for Justice to smack it away like a fly with his forearm. "_Owwwweeee! Oh, I'm hurting! I have to get out of here!_" but he was stopped when Law crushed it in its tracks from under the heel of his boot like a cockroach, an annoying one for that fact.

The heart let out a scream and flattened like a balloon, and a loud bang was heard from outside.

"Eeeeoooow!" Gekko Moriah cried, clutching the space where his heart should have been. "Oh...oh...nooo! I'm not invincible anymore...now I'm back to 'not invincible' Gekko Moriah...that's so lame. I give uuuup! Look, I'll give back all the ghosts I ate!" and the large purple thing opened his mouth, letting all the ghosts out, and the brothers could only gag in disgust at the sight.

Gross.

"There! Now leave me _alone_!" Moriah screamed as he ran out of the room like a sad teenage girl that was spoiled and was told **no** for the first time in her seventeen years of life.

"_Gwaa, ha, ha, ha._" Brook laughed as he watched Moriah run out.

The brothers stared at the skeleton, dumbfounded.

"How long have you been here?" Law's confused look turned into a glare.

"Bout a minute," Brook bluntly stated and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," Justice scowled. "Just give us the stupid star gem."

"Right, right," Brooks waved it aside, reaching into the pocket of his pants. "Here you go," he handed the gem to Justice. "Now," he paused for a dramatic effect as the light went out.

Law and Justice blinked.

"It's dance party time!" the skeleton screamed, pulling out his guitar and all the ghost come out to dance, shaking their tail feather under neon lights that appeared out of no where.

"Oh God, why…" Law mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and Justice groaned in response.

* * *

><p>Thank you praeses for the wonderful nick-name for Justice.<p>

Now, can you find the unnamed person(s)?


	6. Chapter 6

Tigereye13: Sane is a cheater! But really, that part was hard. It took me forever to figure out how to do it! Made me so mad, _grrr!_ Now, all you're questions will be answered, I promise! As for the dance party, well, you'll see after this chapter.

praeses: The nick-name will be used more in this story, and it might even carry over to_ Bones_, just for kicks. And Moriah is creepy, I wish he would have died, but he didn't, I think?

Alpenwolf: I don't know who Arale is, but jigglypuff brings back so many memories of my childhood *_sniff-sniff_*. It makes me so sad because I was flipping through channels and I saw that the newest pokemon got rid of Brock. How could they do that!

MaskedAngel18: I'm glad you like the trolling because it isn't going to stop, and yes, the brothers will want revenge. _ A lot_ of revenge.

Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I know I missed some somewhere in there.

**WARNING:** _The first paragraph is littered with mature content, in **no** way, shape or form is Eliephant saying to do **any** of these things. Thank you._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Shy Guy's Toy Box.<p>

The Trafalgar brothers really didn't have anything against parties; in their younger years they went to quite a few of them actually. Sneaking into a friend's house vacant of parents so that the teens could do anything they wanted: drinking underage, smoking a bit of leafy green, sex in a closet, sex on the kitchen table, sex on a couch in the living room because everyone was intoxicated so it didn't matter what really happened since no one would remember the next morning, oh, and there was also just plain sex in a bedroom with condoms because those people weren't _that_ drunk to forget what comes from unprotected sex. The others obviously didn't use condoms, just look at where they were doing **it**; protection wasn't the first thing on anyone's mind. And yes, the stick in the mud Justice had a rebellious year as well, but that soon went crashing down when he and Law went to a _certain_ party that they swore never to speak of again, and that meant no flashbacks.

Bummer, but ahem, back to the story.

So, after escaping the loud, booming music of the party for ghosts that danced awkwardly without any legs, the Trafalgar brothers easily made it out of the forest, since no matter what way they went they would always end up on the forest's edge, like the treasure box man had said.

Boots caked with mud and lab coats laced with dirt, the brothers stalked out of the forest, looking like they were gone for weeks without knowing what the word soap or water was, and it made the young marine inch away from them slowly at sight, thinking that they were mud monsters, but then he saw who it was and he turned his nose up and away with disgust.

"This game is starting to really annoy me." Law grumbled as he struggled with his heavy feeling boots, flicking off the blonde marine with sunglasses as he walked by: the younger Trafalgar brother was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Just be happy _that_ part is over," Justice muttered while he unhooked a branch clinging to his lab coat and then tossed it over his shoulder, successfully hitting the marine in the head, knocking the sun glassed blonde out instantly. "Maybe the next one will involve less running."

"_Don't worry!_" the dreaded voice of Crazy Sane shouted, making the brothers yelp with a startled jump at the eerie singing note and then they flinched as when the magical being draped an arm around each of their shoulders. "_Be happy_, and just go," He pointed to the west, not even letting them wedge in a nasty comment. "_That way, and you'll be on your way!_" he then started to yelled, making the brothers flinch from the loudness right in their ears. "_**See-ya around!**_" Sane sang before making his black cloud of an exit with a wicked laugh.

"Does he _really_ have to scream?" Justice rubbed his rattling ear to sooth the eardrum pounding like crazy.

"Probably does, sadly." Law grimaced.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_...**NO!** _My favorite frying pan!_" a familiar male voice shouted, and the brothers turned to see a small yellow house with a door swing open, letting out a little zombie dog that looked stitched together with patches of rotten fabric.

The zombie dog ducked, dodging a recipe book that was being chucked at it violently, then it scurried on its short stubby legs, running away while it carried a frying pan high over its head.

"I'm guessing _that's_ where we need to go." Law said with a sigh, walking towards the house as Justice walked along side him.

They saw the zombie dog again; it lingered in the street, resting the frying pan atop its head like it was a cap as it took a quick breath because it must have been tired after the short, like, five meter dash. What a wimp. Then, the zombie dog noticed it was being watched, it's head snapping up to see the brothers staring at it like it was a worthless piece of shit that was stitched together, which it kinda was if it got tired _that_ fast, and then it turned sharply on its heel, holding the frying pan to its head as it darted into a nearby building.

Each brother took a mental note of that, and it probably would have been smart to have just gone after the zombie dog right then and there, but they saw the horrid image of Sane peeking out of the bushes like a creeper, pointing to the building with a _foot_. Yes, he was using his bare _foot_ to usher the brothers along to the small yellow house.

The brothers rolled their eyes, and walked into the building.

"_Damn it!_" they heard Sanji snap as they walked through the door.

"Having trouble with your pet?" Justice mused curiously, watching the cook fume angrily around the small cottage, kitchen-like space: it was kinda of _grandma-ish_ for a male pirate.

Sanji blinked for a second at the voice before turning his head in the direction of the brothers. "Oh, it's you guys, and no that thing is _not_ my pet," he answered bluntly, lighting up a new cigarette. "I already have to feed Luffy 24/7; I don't need to feed some ugly dog, too."

"Ah," Justice said dryly, finding with the smell of nicotine to been rather irritating for his sense.

"Do you think you could get my frying pan back?" Sanji popped the question out of the blue.

The brothers would have said no, but when the cook explained what would happened they changed their minds quickly, and for some reason they believed it because it was just _crazy_ enough to be true, or, it was _Crazy_ Sane related.

"Because if Luffy doesn't get his meat; he eats anything and everything _shiny_ in his path."

"Oh," Justice placed a hand in his pocket, gripping tightly to the star gems that were _very_ shiny. "I suppose we can help," he really didn't want to do an operation to get a bunch of stones out of the rubber captain's stomach; it would just waste time, meaning they would be there _longer_, and no one wanted that.

"Thanks," Sanji waved his hand shortly before going back to his boiling pots of stew on the stove.

The brothers walked out of the cook's house, and then sighed, not because they had to find a frying pan now, but because Crazy Sane was creeping on them again, ushering them with his foot, yes, with his foot once again, to the building down the street where the zombie dog had disappeared to. They kinda knew that was where they needed to go, hell, they wanted to go there first, but _no_; it probably didn't go along with the magical being's game or whatever.

It was bullshit all the same, but the brothers just went to the building anyway. It was like a little storage room, filled with crates and crates of crap that the brothers didn't even care about. They just wanted to get this over with, but then they heard the shuffling of feet. Justice was quick to react, slapping a hand over Law's mouth to muffle any protest and dragged him behind some crates, ducking down behind them to hide from sight.

They looked over the edge silently and they saw a small zombie penguin, that looked just as ugly as the zombie dog, burst through the door, carrying a history book high over its head, and then to the brothers' amazement, it jumped through a secret door in the wall, the thin piece of wood spinning out of control after the undead animal hopped through.

"Guess that's where it is," Justice whispered, uncovering his younger brother's mouth.

Law rubbed his jaw a bit while nodding his head, but then hurried quickly after Justice, following his older brother over to the secret door.

Justice pushed the spinning door open, allowing Law to take the first experimental step and then he stepped through after, and the first thing they saw was a box in the corner, but it wasn't just any type of box. It was a small _pink_ toy box.

The brothers blinked at the item warily.

"How does this help us?" Law started to open the lid, and with a flash of light, he was sucked in like a genie into its lamp.

"Law!" Justice shouted, but there was no response from his younger brother, only a muffled noise coming from the box. The older Trafalgar brother blinked. "Law?" He inquired, tilting his head to eye the box curiously when he thought the muffled he heard _was_ his younger brother's voice coming from inside, and when he opened the lid, he was sucked into the unknown.

* * *

><p>There was a patting feeling on his cheeks, a repetitive tap that continued on and on...and Justice couldn't figure out what it was. He would have tried to find out what it was, but his head was killing him: it was just on of those moments where the eyes wanted to stay closed, so he just ignored, it wasn't really hurting him away. It was gentle, just a soft pat to the skin of his cheek, but then all of a sudden it started to get rougher and rougher until he couldn't take the annoying feeling anymore.<p>

His hand lashed out, putting the wrist he grabbed into a dead lock. "_Stop. It_." He growled at his annoying little brother.

"You wouldn't wake up," was Law's excuse.

"You don't need to _slap_ me though." Justice's eyes slowly opened, but only narrowly so he could glare at his younger brother.

"I needed to make sure you didn't die," was Law's other excuse.

"As a doctor,_ you,_ of all people, should know that I wasn't dead." Justice retaliated harshly.

"You're right," Law said bluntly through a smirk. "I was doing it just to slap you."

"Just shut up and tell me where we are." Justice scowled, throwing the grip he had on his brother's wrist away and he sat up achingly. The bump he had on his head would hurt in the morning.

"We're inside the toy box."

Justice blinked; did he have brain damage now? "Come again?"

"We're. Inside. The. Toy. Box." Law said each word slowly like he was talking to a child. "That clearer for you?"

Justice's scowl returned. "Fuck you."

"Sorry I only do that to women," Law countered. "And if men were on that list, it sure as hell wouldn't be my brother."

Justice needed to turn this conversation off. "So you do _all_ women? How does Ameria feel about that?"

"I haven't done anything with any women since Ameria joined by crew," Law retorted sharply, but then shut up instantly, his face starting to go a crimson red with embarrassment as Justice smirked with amusement.

Justice patted the pink stained cheeks of his younger brother's cheek with a chuckle. "Cute. She has you whipped."

Law snapped away from his bashfulness, and glared darkly at his older brother, slapping Justice's hand away with a bitter _smac_k hanging over head.

Justice just chuckled again as he pushed away from the white, pink poke-a-potted floor, and he then frown. "I feel like I'm in a little girl's toy chest," he commented shortly, looking around at all the frilly, fruity, china dolls with creepy blue eye that followed all movement within a room: like a demonic devil just waiting to strangle with cold, little, glass fingers.

Law stood up as well, and it looked as if he was going to say something about the disturbing mess they got themselves into, but then they heard the sound of a train whistle cracking the air around their ears.

They gaped at the horrid sight, the terrible sight that made them want to back away slowly at all the horror one little thing could bring two fearless men of the sea who had fought and killed countless enemies in their path to reach their goals, whether it be for greed or justice. There was a screeching of iron wheels on metal, and the brothers truly did find themselves backing away slowly at the sight that made them quake in their boots because they knew that they had to ride on _that_. _That_ being a large, over-sized toy that was a doily covered, flower infested, doll seating, hot-_pink_ train.

It was _petrifying_.

"All aboard!" a zombie bear wearing pink overalls yelled while ringing a bell high over his head. "All aboard to all those who want to go on the train!" it yelled again, looking straight at the brother. "Well," it looked at them in confusion. "Are you getting on or not?"

"I guess…" Justice looked up at the pink train with a face that said: _Dear Lord help me for I do not want to do this_.

"Is that a yes or no?" the zombie bear asked again.

"It's a yes," Law said grimly with a look that simply said: _fuck_.

The pink overall wearing zombie bear rang his bell once more and started to yell. "All aboard!"

The brothers weren't that excited to climb up onto a pink toy train, hell, they would have rather walked with Crazy Sane in the desert for years then sit on the edge of some toy train for a small girl, but grudgingly, with many, many, _many_ curses later, they did sit on the edge of the little toy train, sitting in complete silence, just waiting for the moment that the train would stop, but sadly, ever so sadly, it did not stop at their destination, rather it stopped right in the middle of the train tracks.

"Move!" the zombie bear yelled and rung its bell at the large lumbering zombie tiger laying on the tracks.

The zombie tiger just grunted, grumbling about too much cake, or something.

The zombie bear sighed and stopped ringing its bell. "Looks like we will have to wait until he moves."

The brothers did **_not_** like the sound of that.

"Do you have anything sharp, by any chance?" Law questioned the zombie bear.

"Well…" the zombie bear dug through a box by his side. "I have this conveniently long and sharp sword in my train box," the zombie bear pulled out the sword and stumbled while handing it to Law. "But you need to give it back when you're done. It's not mine."

"I see…" Law said slowly as he reached for the sword, and he looked to Justice.

Justice could only shrug.

Law returned with a shrug and happily jumped off the pink train to the zombie tiger in their path. "Mister, I think it would be best if to moved."

"I can't," the zombie grunted. "I'm stuffed. I just ate an entire wedding cake."

"I don't care, just move," Law bluntly said.

"_I'm too stuffed to move!_" the zombie tiger whined, tears staring to swell in his eyes while he thrashed his limbs around wildly like a child having a tantrum. "_I just ate an entire wedding cake because my wife-to-be stood me up. I can't live without her, my damsel with orange hair. Why, oh why did you leave me for that blonde idiot!_"

Law glared at the zombie with an annoyed look plastered on his face; he wasn't going to take it anymore and he used his devil fruit powers and made the sobbing tiger zombie into a perfect sphere then roughly used the heel of this boot to kick it out of the way, making the crying zombie wail even more with emotional and internal pain. "There," Law mumbled as he grudgingly climbed back onto the terrible pink toy train and tossed the sword back into the zombie bear's train box.

"Train's a goin'!" the zombie bear rung his bell and the pink train rolled into motion, and soon it pulled stopped in the new area, though the brothers had already jumped off before then.

"Where do we go from here?" Law asked as he scanned around the new toy box station, looking slightly less disturbing since there weren't any creepy china doll, but only stuffed bears with button eyes and top hats.

"There, I suppose." Justice pointed to where a hallway was that had the words, _Go here! Love, Crazy Sane_, written out in an unknown red substance.

Law blinked at the sign. "Is that blood?"

"Yes," Justice nodded. "Yes, it is."

Law glanced over to his older brother, seeing that he was unaffected by the blood smeared over the doorway, but then again, neither was Law. So, he shrugged and started to walk towards the hallway right behind his older brother.

And it was dark, like extremely dark. So dark to the point were it was pointless to keep one's eyes open because it was like they were already closed. It was just a massive black blob of dark inkiness that made it very difficult to walk. The brothers stumbled over the tips of their toes as they were blinded by the darkness, tripping over unidentified objects; they had the idea that it could have been toys they were falling over, because of the toy box setting, or Law suggested it was bones since the magically being was obviously there and he did have an odd obsession over bones.

The brothers tried to ignore the fact that they were probably walking all over the remains of something, and tried to just keep their balance, reaching out to grab something. Law was the lucky one of the brothers because as his hand reached out to cling to something, his fingers clung to the back of his older brother's medical coat, making a very annoyed Justice grumbled at the misfortune that he had to lead the way through the pitch, dark, blindness of where ever they were.

"_Fosfosfosfos...someone...has come..._" a creepy sounding voice laughed in a deep tone that sent shivers up the brothers spines. "_Someone is here in the dark…! Fosfosfosfos...oh...could it be...? Wee hee hee hee...it's Justice! Looks like you're mine, Justice! Wee hee...I won't let you go...anywhere..._" it said in an obsessive voice as the light from the lantern it was holding brightened the room to show the glare form the tanned man's dark sunglasses perched on his pointed nose and covering his small eyes.

"Really wish I still had that sword." Law mumbled as he looked over Justice's shoulder.

"_Fosfosfosfos...I'll take care of you quickly, and then return to my darkness. I hate the light...so...I'll take you with me...to the deep dark..._" it cooed in a sicken, sweet voice.

Justice, who was forcibly put in the front _and_ in the middle of the battle, scanned the room quickly before the creeper of a man blew out the light in his lantern, and his eye catch hold of a yo-yo on the ground and he scooped it up and hurled at the man. Well, it actually hit the lantern, but it still seemed to work in their favor because as the yo-yo smacked against the glass of the lantern, it forced the fires light to pour into the room and sting the eyes of the man, like he was some sort of weird vampire. He had the teeth at least to be one.

"_Ow, that light! It's so bright...this is no good...here...darker and darker..._" he hissed and tried to dim the light, but it wouldn't go out. "_**Nooooooooo! Cindry!**_" the man shielded its eyes, his sunglasses doing nothing to protect his eyes from the intense light and he went up into smoke then fell into a pile of dust.

After the man died in the burst of flames, the lights went on with a _click_ to reveal a door.

"Convenient," Law spoke up as he uncurled his fingers from Justice's shoulders.

The brothers walked around the toy covered floor carefully, they were happy to say there were no bones from Sane, and at the door Justice, once again, was forced to lead and he opened it slowly, letting light flood the room covered with small animal zombies.

"_Waaah!_ Help me!" a zombie rabbit cried, covering its eyes and it ran into another, which caused that one to run into another, which overall caused a chain reaction of all the zombies animals to run into the other direction that was blocked off by a wall, but that doesn't stop mob mentality, for after only a few seconds, the build up of zombie pressure on the brick wall collapsed, breaking it into crumbled pieces.

"That's a little too convenient," Justice commented and walked carefully around the rubble while Law, who was trying not to fall in darkness because of the lack of light in the new room, clung to his shoulders again.

Darkness overwhelmed them as all lights flickered off again, drowning them out in the color black, but then a single spot light came one, showing the figure of a woman standing with her back towards the brothers.

"So, you came, did you?" she questioned, still with her back turned. "I'm General Perona. We're following the orders of Kidd by guarding a star gem. As long as we keep it secure, we have permission to do whatever we want. You hear!" she shouted and whipped around to face them, but when her eyes fell on Justice she blushed madly and turned back around mumbling.

"I can't believe he actually came! Though I knew he would, but not for me! Wait! I'm under orders! I can't act like this! I told myself I wouldn't! Why is this happening!" she paused and glanced over her shoulders and looked at the baffled Justice and she yelped as a deep shade of red covered her cheeks. "Why is this happening!" she cried again, gripped her head and messing up her long pink locks.

Justice just blinked at the sight of a flustered woman in front of him.

Law couldn't help but try and stifled a laugh.

Justice couldn't help but nudge his younger violently in the stomach.

"Just take it!" Perona sudden screamed, whipping back around and chucked the gem, hitting Law smack dab in the middle of his forehead, which then bounced back into Justice's hands after it hit the younger Trafalgar brother squarely in the head.

Justice couldn't help but laugh out loud at the giant red spot in the middle of his younger brother's forehead.

Law couldn't help but kick his older brother in the shin.

"**Hey!**" Perona fumed and steam poured out of her ears. "Don't act like that towards Justice!"

"I can, and I will because that's what younger brothers do," Law replied with a sharp glare, rubbing the sore, red spot between his eyes.

"Brother…?" Perona looked at him with baffled blinking eyes, but then her circular eyes went rounder and her cheeks turned red. "Just—just **GO!**" she cried and in a flash of light, the brothers were skidding on their backs across the floor of the secret room in the storage room.

"Well, that was just weird," Justice blinked in confusion. "But at least we have the gem." he said as he held up the gem.

"But," Law looked at him with a blank stare. "We forgot to get Sanji his pan."

Justice blinked. "Oh, _crap_."

Then the toy boxed burped up the frying pan and it landed on Justice's lap and a history book on Law's lap.

"Here's a note?" Justice picked up the folded pink paper tapped to the frying pan.

"Well, read it," Law leaned over to look at the small pink piece of paper his older brother started to unfold.

Justice looked at the note warily, slowly reading. "_For my dear, sweet Justice. Xoxoxoxoooooooxxxoooxoxo. O_."he stared at the words with a mild glare of complete discomfort.

And Law could only laugh.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's ture. Perona has a crush on Justice. And now Law. Because they are <em>brothers<em>. o:


	7. Chapter 7

praeses: I hope Moriah is dead, too, though I did love the Thriller Bark arch the best. Feels ironic.

Tigereye13: As for the party thing, well, I have decided that I should probably, maybe write a one shot of it. Maybe a collection of one shots that have to do with Justice and Law when they were little. Though it probably won't come out anytime soon. As for Sane and his foot, well, it could be either way, whatever floats your boat I guess. The crew will be there soon, and for the brothers splitting up, well, Sane won't let them; they have to follow the game.

Aplenwolf: Writing in blood does remind me of Harry Potter now that you mention it...

Forgot to do this last chapter.

Chapter one: none.

Chapter two: none.

Chapter three: Coby, Duval the fishrider and his followers.

Chapter four: Tashigi, Kokoro, Nojiko, and Tom.

Chapter five: Helmeppo and Gaimon

Chapter six: Hogback, Absalom, Inuppe (zombie dog), Kumahi (or Bearis), and the zombie penguin and rat or freebies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Lavalava Island.<p>

Law was wheezing and coughing since there was a large lack of oxygen entering his lungs, and it wasn't because of a musty cloud hanging around him, but because he could not stop laughing at the love note his older brother had gotten; it just wasn't something he was used to even through their younger years at school.

True, for some odd reason, the Trafalgar brothers were heart throbs at school, always getting perfume scent notes in their lockers. Justice though, being the prick he was, just threw the notes away without even taking a look at them. So, that left many broken hearts on the trail on the older Trafalgar brother, which meant many older girls his age would slip notes into Law's locker just because they looked alike. Law, being the curious boy he was, would actually take the time to read what the note said, either laughing at the desperation or finding the person to be a nice hook up for a little one night stand; he was always the rebellious one of the two, besides that _one_ time, but that would _never_ be brought up. **Again.**

So, _ahem_, on with the story.

So, the fact that Justice actually read the note, and even out loud, just tickled Law pink, and all the way to Sanji's little grandma cottage to return the pan, he just couldn't end his laughing fit.

Now, they were walking along some docks with an odd looking fishman selling some treats to kids with a mermaid and starfish, and if Law wasn't still laughing, he would have regonized them, but that obviously didn't happen because he was too busy laughing at his older brother.

And Justice just couldn't take it anymore. "Would you _stop_ it!" he hissed through his teeth as a dark scowled formed on his features.

Law calmed down for a moment, stopping his laughing for a second, trying to actually listen to Justice, but then a smile twitched at the corners of his lips and laughs erupted again.

A twitch formed on the older Trafalgar brother's brow,and he closed his eyes in irritation; he was at his breaking point and without thinking, he pushed his brother.

_Splash!_

Into the water Law went.,

The sound of his younger brother breaking the surface made Justice realize his mistake only seconds after he had already done it, and the next thing that went through his head was the word _devil fruit_. Justice started to feel a bit of panic rise up into his stomach; he couldn't just jump in after his younger brother, he had devil fruit powers as well. His eyes darted around for something that could help him, though he was extremely pissed off at Law, he was still his brother, and that was enough to try and save him. What would their mother say if he didn't, Law being a pirate or not.

But then something caught his eye and he looked back at the water in confusion, seeing an odd circular shadow rise closer and closer to the surface.

"You should be more careful," a woman's voice said smoothly from behind him. "He was holding something important of mine."

Justice turned around and saw Nico Robin standing right behind him with a small grin gracing her pretty features, and he couldn't help but shift awkwardly back and forth on his feet. But answering her wasn't the next thing he did, but rather he turned back around to the water when he heard whatever was rising up to the surface break it, and he jumped on the back of the turtle where his younger brother was coughing up sea water. "Law!" he knelt down next to his soaking wet younger brother and brought him into an embrace, causing the water to transfer to his own clothing.

"Ah…" Robin awed gently with a kind smile as she jumped onto the back of her turtle couching down to look Justice in the eyes. "Brotherly love, it's a sweet thing, isn't it?"

Justice just turned away, slightly embarrassed showing such emotion in public, especially in front of Nico Robin.

Robin just chuckled in a smooth tone and reached for the history book that Law was still clutching in his arms. She flipped through the pages, pleased to see that the pages were only slightly damped and not ruined. "So what are you gentleman doing out by the docks."

"We are trying to find a way to the next star gem." Justice answered, slowly pushing Law from his body, trying to make some distance, but still have a bit, just in case.

"Hmm…the star gems?" Robin said slowly. "I think I heard rumors that one is at Lavalava Island."

"Really?" Justice looked at her curiously. "How do you know?"

"A man in a skull mask told me," Robin replied.

"Ah," Justice frowned; he was wondering where Crazy Sane had run off to and why he hadn't had met with them yet.

"I'm going there myself," Robin continued. "Would you care to join me? It's a long ride over; the company would be nice."

"Since we are already on your turtle, I suppose it's a good idea." Justice mused with a small smirk, though he felt a bit nervous.

Robin just smiled and took a seat on a chair that was strapped to the turtle's back and once she was comfortable, she tapped the tip of her boot of the turtle's hard shell, signaling it to go and it slowly started to move from the dock. As time went by, it started to swim faster the further it got from the mainland, quickening in speed along the gentle waves.

The ride was calm, the sweet smell of salt thick on the senses and the sound of rolling waves acting like a lullaby, causing Law's eye lids to feel extremely heavy. In no time at all, the younger Trafalgar brother was fast asleep once again on Justice's shoulder. Justice would have nudged him away because of that laughing fit he had, but the idea of Law tumbling into the deep ocean waves came to mind, and he didn't know if Robin had her devil fruit powers or not, and the turtle couldn't just go beneath the waves since they were, like, in the middle of the ocean. So, he just let Law sleep away on his shoulder, but then soon Justice started to feel the sleepiness, just like it was contagious or something, and he ended up resting his head on his younger brother's again.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder, and Justice blinked away the sleep, rubbing the blurry dots from his vision only to see the clear image of Robin's gentle looking face with a small smile.

Justice couldn't help but stiffen slightly at the gaze.

"We're here," Robin said calmly as she stood up to her full height.

"Ah…" Justice mumbled out, shifting from his frozen moment, feeling Law's wet hair sticking to his cheek and he started to nudge his younger brother awake.

Law slowly reopened his eyes, a hand moving over his mouth to cover a yawn as he stretched out his limbs widely. "Where are we?" he asked in a mutter of sleepiness.

"Lavalava Island," Justice answered, grabbing his arm and helped him up onto his feet.

"Why are we here?" Law asked, stumbling on the curved shell over the turtle and he ended up leaning against Justice for support awkwardly.

Justice grunted, the weight of his younger brother falling down on him, but then he heard a chuckle from behind him, and he turned around to see that Robin had jumped down from the turtle's back and was now on a sandy beach.

Justice ignored the amused smile from the woman, and focused back on Law. "The star gem," he answered his brother's question, and quickly readjusting Law's arm so it was around his shoulder and hopped down from the turtle's back as he saw that Robin started to head into the leafy jungle already.

"Ah…" Law nodded sleepily, pretty much letting Justice drag him along the jungle path, that included a bumpy road of large roots that were easily tripped over, huge patched of mud that drenched everything with filth, and of course the leaves that swung one way, but always came back a finally hit.

The last one was what woke Law from sleep as Justice was unfocused and his eyes stared off looking at the back of a certain someone, and he sorta let the giant leave bitch slap his younger brother, and Law went flying backwards, skidding in a puddle of muddy goop.

"There will be a village up ahead," Robin informed them, oblivious to the cat fight that was going on between the brothers behind her.

Law jabbed Justice in the gut, since his older brother suddenly paused for a second, letting him win the battle. "Are they friendly?" Law questioned.

"To other women," Robin said.

"And men?" Law pressed with the questions.

"Not so much," Robin said frankly, finally looking over shoulder to see the brothers. "But just don't do anything to upset them and I think you'll be fine." She said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"_What are you doing here!_" a voice shouted from the tree tops, and then_ taps_ of feet hitting the forest floor came next, revealing the infamous women of Amazon Lily, bows cocked with arrows and ready to shoot.

"We are here to look for the star gem," Robin answered the blonde haired woman easily.

"Hmm…" the woman hummed. "If you want to continue on into the jungle you'll need to talk to the Princess. Follow me." The woman waved them to follow her.

The brothers felt slightly uncomfortable, scratch that, they felt _extremely_ uncomfortable since they were literally at gun point, well arrow point, but it was all the same: sharp pointy things that could kill them if they made the wrong move, and it only got worse. When they entered the village, they felt like the elephants in the room, all eyes were on them, as if trying to bore into their souls, watching each and ever step that they took.

"_What are you doing on my island!_" a voice boomed from above them, and lord and behold, they saw none other than the beauty herself Boa Hancock, sitting like an idol on her throne with her two sister by her side; all staring down at them intimidatingly.

"We are just here to search for the star gem, nothing more nothing less," Robin answered Hancock with a short bow, and placed a hand on each of the brothers' head, making them followed her movements of respect.

"So, you wish to go to Mt. Lavalava, do you?" Hancock inquired as she tapped her finger tips the arm of her throne.

"If that's where you think the gem would be, then yes." Robin said, slowly lifting her head to show the pirate warlord a small smile.

"Very well," Hancock nodded shortly. "But as soon as you find this star gem, you must leave, understand?" she scowled down at them menacingly. "For if you don't there will be a price to pay."

"Yes, we understand." Robin bowed again, her hands jabbing downward to make the brothers bow with her again also.

"Good," Hancock nodded again. "I remembered a good way to reach the volcano. _Drake!_" the snake princess barked.

The brothers couldn't help but look up, but wished they didn't because the sparks of muffled laughter was heard by the snake princess, making her scowl darkly down at them. But who couldn't laugh at the comical appearance of the feared Red Flag supernova, looking like some cartoon dinosaur with a red shell of the sorts on his back.

"Take them there," Hancock continued, brushing aside the giggles from the brothers.

"Yes, ma'am!" Drake saluted with a chirp, and the brothers just couldn't help but feel their eyes stinging from the slipping control of the laughter as they turned to the green cartoon of a dinosaur. "Follow me," Drake then continued, leading them deeper into the jungle.

* * *

><p>"Whenever events beyond our control occur on this island, we ask the help of Salome the Snake, the island's master." Drake explained as they walked through the thick jungle underbrush, though, Law and Justice tried to avoid eye contact so that they wouldn't end up dying of laughter. "If anyone can help you reach the volcano, it's definitely Salome the Snake. He lives in the depths of this island. If you place that Jade Snake that I gave you into the statue of Salome, he will appear."<p>

"I see," Robin nodded. "Thank you for the help."

"It's no problem," Drake waved it aside with a stubby green arm. "But leave the island as soon as you find it!" he reminded them and then he pranced away from the three into the underbrush.

"Well, let's start looking for this statue." Robin turned to the brothers with a small smile, but it fell to a frown as she saw the brothers laying on the jungle floor in hysterics. "Boys?" she inquired worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Justice waved it aside with a chuckle, slowly getting up off the ground. "We're fine."

"If you say so," Robin said simply and then turned to Law. "Make sure you don't lose that, Law," she pointed to the jade snake at his feet.

"I'm not going to," Law replied, picking up the statue because he probably would have left it behind if Robin hadn't said anything; his mind was just somewhere else at the time.

"Good, now let's go," Robin turned on her heel and started into the jungle again, but then she stopped abruptly as a towering snake statue came into view passed all the tree: it was twenty feet tall jade statue of a knotted snake craved into it with a skull like helmet atop its head as its stone tongue teased the sky. Robin turned around to Law, tilting her head towards the statue.

The younger Trafalgar brother took the hint and stepped forwards with idol in hand then set it on the platform made for the smaller snake statue.

Then a white blue-spotted snake dropped from the heavens onto Law, squishing him quite nicely, like a morning pancake.

The snake shook his head then turned his attention to Justice and Robin. "Oh! Welcome! _Sssorry_ I'm _ssso_ _sssurprised_, but I can't even remember the _lassst_ time _sssomeone_ came up here. _It'sss sssure_ been a while."

"Are you Salome?" Justice questioned the snake.

"What?" the snaked tilted his head. "Oh _yesss!_ Affirmative! I'm the _massster_ of _thisss isssland_. Call _sssign_: _Sssalome_ the _Sssnake!_ If you have any _problemsss_ at all, _jussst_ let me know, OK? Go ahead, out with it!

"Well, Mister Salome, my friend here, Justice," Robin started.

Just turned his head away, his cheeks turning the slightly color of pink.

"Needs to get into the volcano, but we don't know how to get there." Robin finished.

"Ah. Oh, _ssso_ you're _Jussstice_. I _sssee_. Roger that." The snake shook his head up and down quickly. "You can't find a way to reach the volcano,_ isss_ that it? Yeah, _that'sss_ a problem. Not for me, though. I'll help. To be _honessst_ with you, I knew you'd _asssk_ _sssomething_ like that." The snake bragged slightly. "I got _messssssage_ from a man in a _ssskull_ _masssk_, _ssso_ I knew you were coming."

Justice just stared; where was Sane anyway?

"_Ssso_, _let'sss_ take care of that volcano problem, OK? **_Hisssssssssssssssss!_**" Salome called and then **boom**, two huge ass snakes came from around the trees, crushing them in the process. "_**Hissssssssssss!** _Excellent _resssponse_ time, Yuda. You've got work to do. I'll brief you only once, _ssso_ I want your full attention!"

The two large snakes snapped to attention as Salome hissed his orders to them.

"...and it _mussst_ be done _asss_ quickly _asss_ _posssssssible._ Got it? I _ssshould hope so!_ Now move out!" Salome bellowed and the two large snakes head lowered to the ground. "There now you two can ride."

"Three," Justice corrected as he stepped up onto the snakes head.

"Three?" Salome hissed in confusion

"You're on top of my younger brother." Justice said simply.

Salome blinked his beady eyes and looked down, seeing a grumpy Law. "_Oopsss_, my bad!" the snake hissed and moved his curled up body from off of Law.

Law just grumbled as he climbed up in the snakes head next to Justice.

"Now take them away my _minionsss!_" Salome hissed and the large snakes took them away even deeper into the jungle.

* * *

><p>If they thought the desert was a living hell on earth, well then, they were in for a real <em>pleasant<em> treat since they had to travel inside of a freaking _volcano_. Sane was officially a _monster_; making them travel through such a torturous place.

"This is just crazy…" Law huffed with his shoulders slumped forward.

"Let's just hurry and find that stupid gem," Justice grumbled, swiping a hand across his drenched forehead. "Robin, is there anything in that book that says something on where to find it?" he asked, though he didn't make eye contact with the woman because she was thinly dressed and well, um, yeah. Justice felt like he shouldn't look. That is all.

Robin cracked open the book she was holding, flipping through the pages, until she reached something of value. "It says here in olden times that villages on volcano islands, like this one, would put treasures in the deepest part of a volcano."

"So we have to go to the hottest place in there?" Law groaned in frustration, running a hand through his sticky short hair.

"Seems like it," Robin replied shortly and closed the book with a _slap_.

"Like I said: let's hurry." Justice repeated, walking along further and deeper into the pits of the true inferno.

Stumbling down small cliffs and through the dark spaces that were only lit by the lava radiating intense heat upon the three traveling through the tunnels whirling down deep into the volcano's heart, and when they thought the heat couldn't get any worse, well, let's just say they thought they actually traveled down to the pits of hell when they met the bottom of the lava filled mountain; they wouldn't have been surprised if Satan was there waiting for them.

"This just doesn't seem like a good idea," Law said as he started to lean over the edge to get a better look, but then Justice grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat.

"Don't, you might fall over," the older Trafalgar brother mildly scolded his younger brother with a glare, pulling him away from the edge of the lava pit.

Robin couldn't help but let a small giggle escape past her lips. "Come on you two," she brought the brothers' attention back to her. "There is a path over there by the wall," and her tanned finger pointed the direction to where they would be heading.

The brothers looked at the path warily and slowly with careful caution, they moved onto the path behind Robin. All eyes were glued to the bubbling red, orange, and yellow magma, teasing and taunting the three with each pop that would send lava onto the walk way. And at the last leg of the path, Law pushed Justice along quickly, trying to get him to nudge Robin a bit faster, too, but Justice would_ not_ touch the woman. She was thinly dressed and well, um, yeah. Justice thought he shouldn't touch her. That is all.

Law groaned at the snail's pace his brother was using, but then they finally got to the safety, well for the most part, of the other side of the lava sea.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Robin said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

The brothers could only stare as her, well Justice didn't and he kept his eyes glued to the floor, hands on their knees, panting heavily.

"Well, the bright side is we found your gem," Robin smiled as she pointed towards the shimmering star gem.

"Yeah, but getting out of here is going to be a pain." Law sighed, running his hand through his sticky hair again.

"Maybe Crazy Sane will come and save us in the end," Justice perked, hope actually laced in the words as he pulled the gem from its holder.

"**Who dares steal my prize!**" a voice bellowed from the lava pit, a voice that Justice was very familiar with; Satan himself had arrived.

"Oh _shit!_" he cursed, looking in horror at the overly bubbly lava. "_It's Akainu!_"

The admiral roared as he slowly stood up from the lava, magma dripping from his form like it was nothing but water from a quick morning shower and having so burning affect on him whatsoever. But then, all of a sudden there was a black mist, and it swirled around them, forming a fist that knocked the admiral out in a one hit wonder to the jaw.

Justice stared, thinking that his wish was granted, but it didn't of course, and instead of seeing the magical being, he saw a different robed man with a deep scowl scarring his face.

"Law," he said in an emotionless voice.

Law snapped away from shock at the appearance of the admiral. "Bas," he replied in a equal tone.

"You two know each other?" Robin looked back and forth between the two.

"Sadly," Bas and Law said unison.

Robin just looked back and forth between the two again, opening her mouth to say something, but a rumbling replaced her voice.

"_Crap_," Bas ran a hand down his face in frustration. "I forgot about this part."

"What part?" Justice questioned.

"It doesn't matter right now!" Bas yelled, his body shifting into his shadow form and inky hands lashed out to wrap around the three waists.

Well, actually, Justice and Robin were forced in the same hand's grip, making them become quite personal with each other's space.

Justice's mind:_ oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap._

Then Bas's shadow form bolted up the shaft of the volcano quickly and the three, well minus Justice since he was focused on something else, watched in horror as the lava is pounded up the walls, closer and closer and they thought they weren't going to make it as the lava bubbling increased, ready to burst and burn them all to death. But in the nick of time, Bas's shadow form flew away from the volcano and towards the beach as the lava gushed out from the volcano's top, dripping down the sides like burning blood.

The spirit dropped Law to the sandy beach roughly then placed Robin and Justice gently onto their feet, and then returned to his true form.

Then Justice fell to the ground on his own accord, his eyes feeling dizzy and his cheeks swarming with red.

Law grumbled while he lifted his head from the sand. "And I thought this place couldn't get any worse," he mumbled.

Unlike the other characters in the odd world, Bas _did_ hear the mumble and shot a crimson glare towards Law, kicking a chunks worth of sand into the open pirate captain's mouth.

Law sputtered out glops of sand from his tongue.

Bas scoffed. "This is where I leave; I have to get back to my music," he said, shadows starting to shift around his body.

"Why were you here anyway?" Law questioned the spirit harshly as he stood back up on his feet.

"Because Crazy Sane wanted to take a nap." Bas seethed through clenched teeth before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Everyone needs a nap.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Tigereyes13: I have to share the abuse for the brothers, and Justice had gotten it hammered on him for a few chapters, so I had to get Law some time, too. :) But for this chapter, well...let's just say it's Sane that really tortures them more then usual... ;)

praeses: Drake as Yoshi, it is a funny picture, just makes you 'LOL'. And Kinky-boy is very afraid of Akainu, being the big bad boss that could kill him for being seen with his pirate brother, even if nothing happened, you know? BAS! Yes, Bassy-dear was there because Sane gets a bit sleepy, too. Them immortals may not die, but then need a snooze every once and a while, and of course Law and Bas still hate each other. They have a rivalry that will never break ;p. Or they just punch the shit out of each other and become bros because guys are weird like that.

Alpenwolf: Justice wasn't just falling for Robin, he has a huge ass _crush_ on her. Though, it was just something that I thought of doing for the chapter while I was editing it. It probably won't be seen in _Bones_, maybe. I don't think Justice and Robin would ever meet, you know? Even if he did, well, it would have to be a secret, he is a marine and she is a pirate. That is a forbidden love! Makes ideas though...like a Romeo and Juliet one shot for Justice and Robin?

Chapter one: none.

Chapter two: none.

Chapter three: Coby, Duval the fishrider and his followers.

Chapter four: Tashigi, Kokoro, Nojiko, and Tom.

Chapter five: Helmeppo and Gaimon

Chapter six: Hogback, Absalom, Inuppe (zombie dog), Kumahi (or Bearis), and the zombie penguin and rabbit or freebies.

Chapter seven: Hatchan, Keimi, Pappag, Marguerite, and the Amazon Lily female population!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes (my lovely editor Tigereyes13 will get the stuff I missed, like always): it's midnight here in Trucksylvania and I have to be up to go to New City by 4 am. **Woo-hoo~!** _Fun, fun all-nighter!_ So, yeah, I'm going to take a 2 hour nap now, peace!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Flower Fields.<p>

The brothers and Robin returned back to Toad Town after they traveled on the sea by turtle back for hours in awkward silence, though Robin didn't seem to notice, but Law got a full blast of it. And once they arrived at the little port, a large bird with a mail cap atop its feathered head and bag hanging from its side under its wing, came from the sky, promptly landing on Law's head violently, making the younger Trafalgar brother crumble to the ground because 10 fucking pounds of chicken rammed into his skull.

The bird ignored the fact that it landed on a person's head, a very upset person, and stuck its beak into the bag at its side, then pulled out a letter and jabbed it towards Robin.

The pretty, tanned woman took the letter elegantly from the bird's beak and opened it, reading the inked words and then turned to the brothers, well, only Justice since Law was currently strangling his chicken dinner. Well...Justice really wasn't paying attention either because the woman was thinly dressed and well, um, yeah. He was distracted. That is all.

But still, Robin went on, saying that her mother needed help at a dig in the desert and that she would have to leave them now.

Justice felt something crumble inside his chest when he heard that, but of course he didn't let it show. Though, he felt his body go limp as Robin, being the kind woman she was, gave him a hug before she departed as a small form of friendship after all they went through in such a short time, and after going limp for a second, Justice turned to stone, like he was looking into the eyes of Boa Hancock rather than the normal face of Robin, though Justice would admit that Robin was very pretty, much different from Hancock. In his opinion. That is all.

Law could easily see that his older brother had the biggest crush on the pirate woman, he wasn't oblivious to it. He would have made fun of it too, but Law was also smart, and he didn't want Justice to somehow do a 360 and get the conversation in his favor with bringing up the fact that Ameria had no feelings for him in this world.

Then he stopped in his tracks as he and his brother walked through the bazaar again, hating the fact he just brought it up himself. Justice didn't even need to say anything and somehow he could get under Law's skin. God damnit.

Justice didn't notice the scowl on his younger brother's face, his mind somewhere else completely as they wandered around the bazaar, his hands stuffed into the deep pockets of his lab coat and he didn't even notice the fact that Law stomped away from him with a scowl painted on his face growing deadly by the second.

Then that face was wiped right off when something wrapped around his ankle, jerking him to the ground and then dragged him across the dusty streets into a patch of grass. Law struggled in the grip that was constricting him, and when it finally came off, he whipped around to see the dreaded face of Crazy Sane surrounded by..._flowers?_

Law blinked, looking around to see he, and his brother who looked like he was dragged through a puddle of slimy mud as well, were in a garden filled with different colorful flowers of all different sizes and shapes.

"Ello," Sane chirped, sinking his sharp teeth into in a large red apple with a _crunch_.

Law glared at the magical being. "What are you doing?"

"_Eetjn' n' ajniple, **DUR!**_" Sane answered with his mouth full, spitting out bits of apple mush all over Law's face.

Law remained silent, his eyes narrowing darkly as he wiped his tainted skin with a sleeve from his coat.

"Er..." Justice was disgusted, watching the magical being eat away at the apple in large bites until it was only the core, and he thought that Sane would eat that, too, but didn't. "What are we doing here?"

Sane ignored the older Trafalgar brother for the moment, taking the last bite of his apple then throwing it over his shoulder.

"_Hey!_" a high-pitched voice of a light blue haired woman cried.

Sane ignored that, too and just smirked, pointing to a door planted in the middle of the garden, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Through a door in the middle of a garden?" Justice looked at the door and he felt his face pale slightly. "This does _not_ seem good."

Law nodded lowly, agreeing with his older brother.

They hesitated for a second, questioning the same thing to themselves, '_why does this feel so wrong...?_', but they got up anyway, walking slowly towards the door, then hesitated again at it.

Justice's hand hovered over the doorknob, his fingers twitching before they touched it, curling around the knob, then slowly he opened the wooden door.

Light slipped through the crack, blinding the brothers as Justice continued to open the door further, and when their eyes got used to it, all the blood was drained from their tanned faces, making them go deadly, white, pale. It was a bright shiny world, covered in light pink flowers that seemed to rain from the heavens like raindrops and what was worse was that there were larger single flowers, larger flowers that were _talking_ with each other, chatting away with the ones next to them like giggling school girls.

The brothers minds: _Oh Lord have mercy on my poor soul_.

The Lord did not have mercy on their souls because Sane came up from behind them and shoved them in by _head-butting_, yes, he used his thick _skull_, to propel one brother in and then other, making them land in a soft, frilly pile of pink, giggling flower, and after all that, he slammed the door shut with a _click_ signaling that is was locked.

The bastard.

"What ho...? Now who might that be?" a thundering voice boomed, engulfing the atmosphere around them.

The brothers sat up, cringing slightly at the sound, and then looked around, scanning the fields for where the voice came from.

"_Ho, ho, ho, ho_! Up here, sonnies!"

The brothers slowly looked up, their eyes going white with shock and they gawked. It was a giant tree with a familiar white crescent moon mustache. Was is...no...it couldn't be...

"They call me Whitebeard," the tree introduced.

It was _him_.

"Oh," Law gaped.

"My," Justice gaped.

"_God,_" they both gawked in complete horror that the strongest pirate was placed in a field of _flowers_ as a giant _tree._

"I am the oldest tree here in Flower Fields, the land of trees, flowers, grasses and plants, and you must be Justice. I've heard a lot about you, son." Whitebeard continued on, ignoring the jaw slacking men, staring at him wide eyed before him. "You're trying your best to save the Princess by getting the star gems, aren't you? Very noble. If that is true, then your arrival means a star gem is here in our land. I would help you in your quest, but alas...I cannot right now. Flower Fields is in trouble." Whitebeard said gravely with a thick frown from under his mustache.

"What seems to be the problem…?" Justice said slowly, his jaw finally getting enough feeling to say more than one word per sentence.

"A creature named Blackbeard and his followers invaded our fair land not long ago."

"You're kidding me right," Law's brows burrowed in annoyance. "That's just more shit we need to deal with."

Whitebeard ignored him and continued on with his story. "These creatures brought clouds to our sunny sky. It has been dark and cloudy ever since. The sun doesn't even bother to rise in the sky anymore. We are all weak and fading...oh! I remember something! The rumor is that Blackbeard is holding something captive...of course! It must be the star gem that you're searching for! ...Oh ho? You're going to defeat the wicked Blackbeard."

Law blinked and leaned over to Justice. "When did we agree to that?"

Whitebeard ignored him again. "Well, that would make the wishes of Flower Fields come true...but it's not that easy. Blackbeard is up in the sky, on what we call the Cloudy Climb. There's no way up there now. Well...you might be able to reach it if you find a Magical Bean or something that grows high. Now, wait a minute...I think there_ IS_ a flower that has a Magical Bean...somewhere. Umm...I believe...Marco has it."

Law slapped a hand to his forehead; this was going to be _really_ weird for him and also his brother.

Whitebeard ignored him for the third time. "It wouldn't hurt to go visit him and ask about it. The other flowers around here might have some useful information, as well. I'd say talk to everyone!" he finished off and his eyes closed in sleep.

"So we are going to have to find Marco?" Law glanced over at his older brother with slight irritation.

"Oh…um…yeah…let's go," Justice shook his head to clear his thoughts, obviously finding this all to be very..._awkward_ as well.

The brothers walked around the fields for the flowers, and it was not something that made them feel comfortable. If they thought that the frilly pink train was bad, but this, this was just painful. Seeing all the frilly, fruity flowers bugging them to sniff their '_scents_' was just bad, and they swore one was a big on the _leafy_ green side, kinda like weed. Then they heard a long sad, annoying, moaning, and they walked to the source to see a talking flower.

It was Marco, who was the first Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and his face looked like some horrid form of a tulip. How degrading with that? Really degrading, that's what.

Marco sighed deeply again, continuing on and on like a ranting, depressed woman about how sad he was, saying how he has no energy and was..._drooping_ because the sun was not out, and how some moles were eating away at his precious roots like it was a buffet. The brothers sorta tuned out the pirate tulip, finding his whole person to be out of character, from personality to appearance. Then Marco popped the question, asking if they could help him get rid of the moles, a look of longing in his eyes. The brothers, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze, and just thinking they had helped people a bit too much today said **no** and then jumped the pirate flower for the magical bean they needed.

After leaving a crying Macro, who screamed not to plant the seed in soil or give it water, the brothers when started to look around again, thinking that they should take the anti-advice of the pirate tulip, and actually find water for the bean. They had a gut feeling they should, they may not be flower people, obviously, but they knew the basics.

Then the sound of off key singing invaded their ears painfully, making they brother cringe at the horrid sound as they walked around a corner to see another flower singing like he was some sort of idol, waving his leaves around like he was dancing. The flower continued to sing and sing, saying that the crystal tree he was under was the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world, and that he, Thatch and his amazing hairdo, were so lucky to be growing along side it like companions and that everyone should grow up beautiful and tall like the crystal tree.

Then the flower Thatch, scooped up a double dose of moist dirt, and then chucked it at Justice's face.

Law laughed at his older brother as he wiped the dirt from his face in annoyance.

Justice grumbled darkly, stuffing it into his pocket because they would need it later, and then they went on walking through the prissy flower field again until they stopped in front of a drained out pool with a giant lily on the bottom.

The lily was crying hystrically, wailing large crystal tears sobbing how he, the sweet Izo, would die because there was no water in his spring, and that no one would come save him. Then the lily pirate saw the brothers, snapping for attention on them.

Their minds: _oh crap_.

Izo be began to scream even more, waving his stubby leafy hands at that them, making the brothers just want to walk away and pull their lab coat collars up to hide the embarrassment. But sadly, they needed to try and get water from spring, so they had to help the lily pirate, much to their dismay. Izo went on and on about how beautiful he was, it was weird, and how he needed something called the water stone to make him more beautiful then before. The brothers just stared blankly at the talking flower, and then left. They knew what they needed to find, and the lily pirate didn't seem to be upset about them leaving since he didn't even notice them walk away from his giggling chatting.

So now, the brothers had to find the water stone, and walking along the paths, there came a long a white rose with a similar mustache as Whitebeard, making the brothers stare, but what really made them stare was when the flower _barked_. Yes, the white rose _barked_, the thorny roots around it wiggling wildly like a tail. Then the obvious dog flower, _did Whitebeard even have a dog?_, started to bark again, but the barking turned to hacking, and out popped the water stone right into Justice's nose like a bullet.

Law started to bark in laughter.

Justice started to whine with a cracked nose, but hey, at least it didn't break.

With the water stone embedded in the older Trafalgar brother's nose, they went back to Izo, who was still talking to himself idly. At the plug hole that the stone was suppose to go into, Law had to take a good twenty minutes to try and get the stone away from his older brother's face, because Justice wasn't doing too hot with doing it all by his lonesome since he would winch in agony every time the stone would move. And Law being the sadist little brother he was, wasn't fazed by the sob of pain that flew past his older brother's lips when the stone was violently ripped from the skin. He did laugh though; who wouldn't?

Then once the water stone was in place, they brothers left the singing lily pirate in the newly filled spring.

"I never thought I would hate flowers so much." Justice muttered, rubbing his poor, poor, _poor_ hurting nose, feeling like he needed something to make it better; it hurt like hell.

"Eh, whatever," Law shrugged, though it was a sickening experience, it was still a humorous one as well, if you get what he meant. "We need to find the 'sun' now though."

Justice nodded shakily, but then something caught his eyes, and he saw a glimmer of shiny crimson. "Look, there's a sign." he pointed to the red writing on it, and it said:

_The sun is this way guys!_

_Good luck in the game,_

_It's almost done! _

_And I must say you are making it very entertaining for me. :D_

_Love,_

_Crazy Sane. _

Justice glared at the words written in blood. "I'm really starting to hate this guy."

Law just shrugged with a smirk. "I have to agree that this is rather entertaining for me as well."

Justice scowled, but then a smug smirk crossed his lips. "Oh, really? Well, I think it would be _very_ entertaining to see the look on your face when Ameria kisses _me_ for saving her."

Law shut up instantly.

Justice scoffed in amusement. "Not so entertaining now, huh?" he said.

Law refused to reply to his older brother, and just walked in the direction of where the sun was.

The sun was in a high, high tower in the middle of a barren wasteland, filled with rolling tumble weeds and ashy cactus plants, the only vibrate color being the pink flowers blooming on top. Minus the pink flowers, the brothers were pleasantly happy being in this area of the dreaded flower world, though it was hot, but they were doing fine with dealing with it. They had been through much worse before, and they climbed up the tower easily, but then they were surprised to see who the sun's face was.

"Hey...hello." The infamous Shanks said, his face plastered to a glowing orange orb that was the sun, his painted expression was a gloomy mood and deep frown. "I never thought anybody would come all the way up here. I'm Shanks the sun. No...that's not entirely true. I should say, I WAS Shanks the sun." he sighed heavily and he went on to explain. "The clouds that came out of the Puff Puff Machine that Blackbeard built…those clouds keep me from climbing into the sky. I'm a complete failure as a sun. All of those flowers and plants in Flower Fields are suffering..."

"Where is this machine?" Law questioned the floating head that was Strawhat Luffy's hero.

"Where is it?" Shanks blinked in confusion. "You mean the Puff Puff Machine?"

"Obviously."

"I think its east of here. The clouds seem to come from over there, anyway," Shanks jerked his head in the directions the clouds came from, polluting the blue skies. "Why do you want to know? Do you think you can break the Puff Puff Machine? Naw...there's no way...don't strain yourself. You might as well go home."

"Trust me," Justice said in a flat tone. "We'd love to."

Shanks just sighed heavily with a frown again and said nothing more.

The brothers shrugged as well, finding the conversation okay to be over with, and they headed to the stairs, walking down each steps of the tower smoothly, trying to take up a little time because they didn't want to go into the flower field again. But sadly, they did, and they followed the path to where the clouds poured into the atmosphere like a grey, disgusting smog hugging and choking the blue right out of the sky.

The brothers looked at the machine, then at each other with annoyance. Who puts a '_self destruct_' button on their inventions? Only morons, but at least Blackbeard made their job a whole lot easier.

_**BOOM!**_

And the clouds were gone.

By the sun:

"_**Wow!**_" Shanks eyes began to sparkle brightly. "The clouds are gone! It's time for a little sunshine!" and he flew aback in the sky laughing wildly with glee.

By Whitebeard:

"Oh, precious sunlight! _Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!_" the tree laughed heartily. "Justice did it! He saved Flower Fields!"

By each flower:

"Ohhh, yes! The sun! Yay! Yippee! The sun's back!" Thatch cheered. "Oops...tee hee, hee! Losing control like that...it's so unlike me..."

"Ah, the bright rays of the sun..." Izo basked in the light. "Once again I can gaze at the sparkles of light on the water..."

"_Woof!_" barked the white rose.

"It's the sun, it's the sun!" Marco cried merrily. "Oh, that heat feels so good! Maybe being stuck in one place isn't so bad after all. I feel full of life again!"

And back to the Trafalgar brothers:

"Well," Justice kicked a stray piece of metal away. "Looks like we're done here, so let's go plant this stupid seed and get out of this place."

Law nodded and then the brothers walked back to the Whitebeard tree, seeing a very merrily tree that was using his long branches to bring a pint, though to the brothers it looked like one hundred gallons, and brought it to his tree lips.

The tree took a long swing of his ale and then looked down at the brothers with a large smile. "Oh, thank you, Justice. You did a _tree-mendous_ job." Whitebeard laughed at his own pun.

The brothers could only groan with a fake laugh attached.

"You cleared off those clouds so the sun could rise once more." Whitebeard continued. "It's so nice seeing my dear Flower Fields full of light again after such a long time. There's nothing like sunlight! Oh yes, of course! You should plant that Magical Bean, don't you think? It should grow well now. I'd say the best place for you to plant it would be over there where you can see the soil."

The brother's did what Whitebeard suggested, they found a spot in the ground where the soil was showing, and they felt extremely fruity planting flowers since they never done it before, not even with their mother when they were young, thanks to the cold weather and for the fact that she was always working. After the seed was planted in the soft soil, Law poured the water over the covered seed. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Shouldn't it be—" the older Trafalgar brother didn't get to finish his sentence as a giant beanstalk raged up out of the ground, knocking the brothers away.

"_Ho ho ho!_ **Success!**" Whitebeard laughed. "Look at that sprout! Now you can go up to Cloudy Climb. Best of luck, sonnies..._hmmm._ My spot seems to be getting less and less sunny...how disappointing." The tree thought aloud.

The brothers just ignored the giant talking tree and climbed up the beanstalk, like Jack did, but instead of finding gold at the top, which they wish was there, especially Law, they found an ugly cloud that looked like the pirate Blackbeard.

"Are you a man named Justice?" Blackbeard bellowed angrily. "And did you or did you not break one Puff Puff Machine?"

"Yes to both of those questions." Justice spoke up to the cloud man lazily.

"What possessed you to do that?" Blackbeard questioned him harshly. "You completely ruined my plan to cover Flower Fields in clouds. You see," he started to explain. "I was going to turn this sunlight-blasted place into a cloud-covered paradise. But I can't expect a man of your intellect to understand..."

Justice scowled at the cloud.

"I must tell you, Kidd ordered me to defeat you if you showed your face..." Blackbeard said slowly. "But I'd take you down if it weren't a direct order! You cloud-destroying pest!" he pointed a chubby, cloudy finger at them. "You can't get the star gem! _Gahh ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_ Here comes the storm!"

Then all of a sudden, Crazy Sane popped out from the clouds, shaking his body like a dog covered in water to get rid of extra sticking brown clouds on him, and he turned around to face the brothers, giving them a thumbs-up before using his magic to blow the grimy cloud man.

Blackbeard and all his minions screamed as the powerful winds blew them away into nothing and the star gem popped out of the clouds.

Sane jumped up and grabbed the gem, and then in one swift movement, he threw it to Law then screamed: "I can fix it!" and clutched Justice's aching nose, and it sizzled, making the older Trafalgar brother fall to the fluffy, cotton cloud ground in pain.

And Law could only laugh and point his finger at his older brother's misfortunes.

* * *

><p>Justice had a boo-boo again...and Sane made it better again! Bet Justice would have rather had Robin kiss it better ;).<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Tigereye13: I think you might enjoy this chapter there.

MaskedAngel18: It was a scarring image, and Law probably does want to strangle Sane, but that will never happen, lol. Or will it. Dun, dun _dun~_

praeses: I think Ace would have freaked out, then laugh out of control, but not to death. :D

Alpenwolf: I don't know what Demon God Fist is, so, yeah. And Teletubbies! I remember teletubbies...

Chapter one: none.

Chapter two: none.

Chapter three: Coby, Duval the fishrider and his followers.

Chapter four: Tashigi, Kokoro, Nojiko, and Tom.

Chapter five: Helmeppo and Gaimon

Chapter six: Hogback, Absalom, Inuppe (zombie dog), Kumahi (or Bearis), and the zombie penguin and rabbit are freebies.

Chapter seven: Hatchan, Keimi, Pappag, Marguerite, and the Amazon Lily female population!

Chapter eight: Vivi and Stefen (I thought no one would get this, but this is Whitebeard's dog! And yes, he doesn have one, so google it if you don't believe me!).

I was supposed to get this chapter out yesterday, and well, as you can see, that didn't happen. Also, I don't think it's as funny as my other ones...D:, oh well. My funny train is running out! Oh no! Good thing this is almost over, though it's sad that it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Shiver City.<p>

The Trafalgar brothers dashed out of the cursed doorway like it was the end of a finish line after it was unlocked by an overly crazy Crazy Sane because they finally had enough _fucking_ _shit_ from the magical being and they wanted pay back. _Badly_. But sadly, they stood absolutely **no** chance against him since Sane cheated, like always, using his magic to help him run faster than the speed of light, much faster than any normal human being, but then again, Sane wasn't human nor was he normal. He was a crazy mother fucker that the brothers wished they could have beat the shit out of, but as soon as they ran into the garden, Sane disappeared in a puff of black smoke, laughing like the shitty moron he was.

Though, the brothers were pissed to the point where their heads were going to explode from overly boiled brains since they couldn't strangle the magical being for all the bullshit he made them go through constantly. But they were relieved that they were out and far away from the dreaded hell hole of a place called Flower Fields, and they were also happy beyond belief since they knew they would **never** have to go there again, _ever_ again.

Then a voice that they haven't heard in a long time called out to them; though they didn't know if it was a bad thing or good one, the brothers still cringed violently.

"Oh, it's you!" Ray-san went running up to them, waving his hand that held a large bottle of whiskey back and forth widely, spilling the thick smelling contents on innocent by-passers. "You came at such a good time. There's a guest waiting for you," he told them, skidding to a halt and taking one last swig from the bottle then promptly threw it over his shoulder, once again hitting Hawkins squarely in the head, knocking the magician out instantly as the liquid stained his blonde hair along with shards of glass.

"Guest?" Justice questioned him, watching Hawkins's men run around his unconscious body like headless chickens, but when Justice turned back to the old man, he saw that Ray-san was already running off to his house with the odd spinning roof.

The brothers looked at each other, blinking blankly, but to them, the stare said: _this-can-not-be-good_ since everything in this damn world was already messed up and twisted. So then, something bad was bound to happen if they followed the old man, but despite all their common sense nagging at them like a bitch housewife screaming at her husband not to go golfing on a Sunday, they did anyway, and they jogged up to match the pace of the fast moving old man. And once inside the house, they saw the off sight of the fishman Hatchan.

Law had a moment of déjà vu; didn't he see him before just a few hours ago?

"Nice to meet you," Hatch nodded his head towards the brothers. "I come from Starborn Valley. Starborn Valley is in the Shiver region, a chill place far to the north, at the very end of the earth."

Law blinked, then leaned over to whisper into Justice's ear. "What's a _fishman_ doing in the _cold_ north?"

"Just go with the flow," Justice whispered back. "It will be easier if we do that," it was easy to say, but actually listening to his own advice was rather hard for even Justice to do.

"Shakki," Hatchan continued, ignoring the conversation going on about him literally two feet away. "Who hails from there, sent me a letter only a few minutes ago saying that she had something important to tell you, Justice."

"Shakki of Starborn Valley is my friend, Justice," Ray-san enlightened the brothers, cutting off Justice from answering the fishman completely. "It seems she's calling for you. If she is searching for you, you can be sure something important is afoot. You must go to Starborn Valley! Do not delay!" the old man yelled loudly, grabbing each brother by the shoulder and started to shove them roughly towards the door. "I think somewhere deep below Toad Town is a pipe connected to Shiver City. Starborn Valley is located quite near Shiver City," Ray-san explained. "Justice, hurry to meet Shakki. She waits in Starborn Valley," then Ray-san kicked open the door to his home, making it hit a person since the sound of someone screaming in pain came after, but it was ignored by Ray-san, and he pushed the brothers out violently, slamming the door behind them after they were out of the way.

The brother's made a lovely friendship with the dirt after that, and so did the man with fancy nines on his cheeks.

Law slowly peeled his face from the ground, a scowl crossing his face: it was a bad thing that Ray-san came back. But he pushed it aside, and he got up, dusting off his dusty knee caps and chest. "What does he mean by _connected to a pipe?_" he questioned his older brother.

Justice got to his feet as well, dusting off his clothes, too with the same exact scowl, then put a hand to his chin in thought, and then his face paled to a disgusted shade of white when he realized where they needed to go. "We need to go into the sewers."

Law stared at him dumbfounded, then his features warped to shuttering disgust. "_Shit._"

* * *

><p>The sewers were a <em>blast<em>. Super-dopper fun, like a bag full of kittens and rainbows along with unicorns.

**Not.**

It was _terrible_, dirty, musty, grimy, disgust, rank, dark, wet with something that does **not** need to be said, and more to the list that the brothers made while they grumbled and stomped through the over grown pipes, trudging through the wet substance that did **not** need to be said.

But now they were in the town of Shiver City, filled, surprisingly, with the Heart Pirate crew. It pained Law to see his crew and they didn't even recognize him, and he had to bite his tongue on the inside of his cheek many times so not to say something stupid to people who obviously didn't know who he was. Though, probably the most surprising thing that he saw in the town was the one of his head mechanic's, Penguin, was the mayor and...he was married to Rose.

Law pitied the poor man. That was something he couldn't help but laugh at, but that laughing fit stopped abruptly when he saw Penguin lying lifeless on the floor of his home.

Law went to his side quickly, checking the side of Penguin's neck where the man's pulse was and felt the steady rhythm from under it. Penguin had only been knocked out, probably hitting his head on a bucket nearby because it was close to his head. Law rolled his eyes at the _ridiculous_ theory, Penguin was just _ridiculous_ sometimes. Who falls and hits their head on a bucket? But he must have been trying to get something for Shachi, since a note with the ginger's name was on it and in Penguin's hand.

"_Darling~_," they heard the dreaded, high-pitch, out of tune singing voice of Rose call from the other room. "Would you like a cup of tea?" and she trotted into the room like a show horse and then paused, looking down at Penguin curiously. "...Hmm? Oh...Dear," she rolled her eyes and walked over to the still man in annoyance. "You know you'll catch a cold if you sleep there!" and she knelt down, shaking his shoulder, but Penguin did not move, and she came to a stupid conclusion. "_**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_" she cried and ran outside screaming like a mad woman. "_Help! Somebody! Anybody! My husband is **dead!** He's been murdered! It's a Penguin murder mystery!_"

The brother's blinked at the hysterical blonde woman leaving the room, then at each other, thinking the woman was more crazy then Crazy Sane himself, and then they stared blankly back at Rose as she came running back in, dragging Bepo, who was dressed like an officer, with her.

Law slapped a hand to his forehead at the _ridiculous_ looking outfit he was wearing. The orange jumpsuit, now this? _Come on!_

"What's going on here, madam?" Bepo questioned curiously, adjusting his officers cap atop his fuzzy head.

Rose tried to answer, but failed miserably, rambling on and on like a mad-woman while pulling at her locks of blonde colored locks.

"Just calm down, now." Bepo tried to ease her with a small, comforting pat on the back. "You need to speak slowly so I can get to the bottom of this."

Rose took a few deep breaths before screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs, making the windows rattle violently and crack to the point of almost shattering. "_My husband is **dead!**_" she pointed to the unmoving man on the floor.

"Actually he is_—_" Law started to say, but was cut off by Rose sharply.

"_Look at him lying there!_" she jabbed her long, red painted, nailed finger at Penguin once more, then placed her hands to her cheeks, running them down the sides of her face along with her tears. "_Oh, my darling husband!_" she wailed like a banshee. "_Somebody clipped his flippers!_"

Law and Justice both rubbed their poor ears in agony. She could really play the part of a drama queen, but that didn't make it a good thing. No, it was a really, really, _really_ bad thing.

Bepo looked down at Penguin in shock, his black button eyes going wide. "By _puffin_, you're right!" he exclaimed.

Law slapped his forehead once more at his first-mate. Really Bepo, really?

"The Mayor's been murdered! This is like a mystery novel! Except it's real! How tragic!" the bear clutched a paw at the fabric over his heart, but then he turned to Rose. "But madam, if I may ask...who on earth would have reason to put Mayor Penguin on ice?"

Rose pointed to Justice accusingly. "_Him! Right there!_" she said with all the dramatics like she was actually on a soap opera. "That_ man_ with the suspicious dirty, smelly looking lab coat covered in _mud!_"

It wasn't mud.

"I told him not to come in the house, but he barged right in!"

"You said we could come in," Law corrected flatly.

He was ignored, and Rose went on. "My husband was alive right up until this _man_ showed up!" the screeching woman wailing, crying crystal tears. "He must be the _murderer!_"

Bepo glared his black button eyes at Justice. "Hey, you...lab coat! Are you listening? This good woman's accusing you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm innocent," Justice said firmly.

"Don't try to play ignorant with me, buddy." Bepo scolded him, waving a claw in the air at the older Trafalgar brother. "I'm a professional."

Again, Law slapped his forehead; Bepo was too oblivious to be a good cop when it came certain things; like this, since Penguin was still _alive._

"We've got a witness here." Bepo continued, looking towards the still crying Rose. "Isn't that right, madam?"

"Yes! That's right!" she nodded frantically. "He did it in cold blood! I-" Rose stumbled with her words. "Uh...saw it with my own eyes!"

The brothers scowled; she was lying through her bitchy teeth.

"Besides, he's the only one who came into this room!" Rose continued to add to her story, trying to make it reasonable and believable. "It all adds up!" she exclaimed in a whiny voice, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"So, you're sticking to your story," Bepo turned back to Justice. "Claiming you're not the culprit."

"But Penguin isn't_—_" Law tried to say, but was cut off by Bepo's thoughtful humming.

"_Hmm..._" Bepo hummed, placing a paw to his fuzzy chin, ignoring the man that was his captain completely, and it sorta pissed Law off. "If you're telling the truth, then we're dealing with a backroom murder case." the bear declared in awe. "_Oh_, I never trained for this...a backroom murder case...a high-ranking Penguin slain…how could such a horrible plot twist hit our peaceful city?" then Bepo looked towards Justice. "_You! Mr. Lab-coat!_"

Justice's brow rose at the nick-name, by hey, at least it wasn't _Kinky-boy_...

"Once more for the record! You swear you didn't do this?" Bepo repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

Justice rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I swear I did _not_ do this."

"Okay... I think I believe you," Bepo nodded slowly to himself.

Law felt like the red dot was getting bigger on his forehead, but for some reason he couldn't just stop hitting himself.

"But this means we have to find the true murderer..." Bepo went on, and then a light bulb went off above his fuzzy head.

The brothers stared at the top of the bear's head. Random light bulb. Awesome. Crazy Sane made since the brothers saw him creeping in the window. What a weirdo.

"_Ah!_ Perfect! I'll give you a chance," Bepo decided. "Since you claim that you're not the guilty party, then you must bring me the murderer yourself! If you do that, I'll believe you. It's the only way...all right, off with you." he shooed them away from the room. "You haven't proved that you're innocent yet, so I must forbid you to leave the city."

"Whatever," Justice mumbled, turning to Law and they both silently agreed that they should go to Shachi's house, since his name was on the paper, even though they wanted to just say Penguin wasn't **dead**, but _no_, Sane was ushering them to go to the gingers. Would it help them? Probably not since there was no murderer because no one was **dead**. But they went along with it, feeling that it would help them. Somehow. It usually worked out. In the way they wanted? Of course _fucking_ **not**, but it gets them moving along, anyway.

They walked through the town, and Law was able to point out his navigator, sitting on a small bench by a frozen lake reading a book; his cook, making something green within a little snack-shack, and he was arguing with his medical assistant about the snacks being sold. Food poisoning strikes again. Then at the village gate where a sign for Starborn Valley was hanging above, and blocking it was a certain blonde haired mechainc.

Law was starting to miss his crew, no matter how idiotic and loud they could be.

Justice, unaffected by his brother's feelings, stopped in front of the door that had the ginger's name printed on the front, and he tested the doorknob, finding it locked. Too troubled to bother with the lock, Justice shoved his heel into the wood of the door.

"_What the—?_" Shachi yelped from his spot at his desk, looking at Justice invading his home. "Why'd the hell you kick my door in?" the ginger glared.

"Mayor Penguin was murdered, and we need you to come with us," Justice said simply.

"_Whaaat!_" Shachi's eyes opened wide with horror at the words. "Mayor Penguin was _murdered?_ And _I'm_ the chief suspect?"

"No," Justice bluntly admitted. "But you're name was on a piece of paper he was holding."

"So, you're very suspicious, huh?" Shachi asked curiously.

"Not really," Justice said flatly; he knew that Penguin wasn't **dead.** He was a doctor and all.

"Oh," Shachi blinked. "Well, I suppose I should drop in at the Mayor's house. All right then, come on," and he stood up from the chair at his deck, walking over towards the door.

The brothers followed after the ginger, but before they left, the back of Justice's head was hit by a snowball, and he whipped around to see Law scowling at him, probably upset about kicking the door down. That was a stupid reason. So, Justice scooped up his own chunk of snow, and ice, and chucked it at his younger brother. That caused full out war, well, until a snowball went astray into a glass window and then the brothers were magically gone from sight.

Luckily Shachi hadn't gotten too far, and the brothers were able to walk through the doorway with the ginger as they got to Penguin's house.

"Oh, you again," Bepo piped up as the brothers and Shachi walked through the door. "Have you come up with anything?"

"Not really," Justice said, pushing Shachi forward into the light. "Though, Penguin was holding a note in his hand with Shachi's name on it."

"_Hmm...!_" Bepo hummed in bewildered shock. "You're saying the Shachi murdered Mayor Penguin because of a piece of paper in his hand?" then the bear rushed over to the 'lifeless' man. "What-what! Mayor Penguin _was_ clutching a piece of paper that has '_Shachi_' written on it?" he repeated in shocked, and then slapped a paw to his fuzzy forehead.

And Law surprisingly did the same. He was going to have a headache in the morning.

"Yes, of course!" Bepo continued like he was on a roll. "It's a message about his death!"

Law _and_ Justice both slapped their foreheads this time. Penguin wasn't **dead**, and the bear wouldn't give them a split second to say that! They were doctors,_ doctors_ for pete-sake!

"With his last breath, the Mayor told us the murderer's identity!" Bepo exclaimed, then the polar bear pointed a claw at the ginger. "So...Shachi, you cold-hearted murderer! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Stupid bear, do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound!" Shachi threw his hands up in the air. "You actually think I would do this to the Mayor? He's a great friend of mine!"

"_Mmm..._" Bepo hummed in thought, ruffling the fur at his chiny-chin, chin. "Yes... Yes, you were good friends..." and then a light bulb went off in his brain. "_Ah ha!_" he pointed a claw at the ginger. "But that was just a cover so that no one would suspect you of this heinous crime!"

Law felt like banging his head against a wall. Would the madness ever stop!

"That's it, isn't it?" Bepo continued. "I've solved this crafty mystery!" the bear beamed with a proud gleam.

"Oh, come on. Really. You simple, simple, stupid polar bear. I would never be so predictable," Shachi defended himself, but poorly, and then he went on to defend himself in a different way. "Besides, I'm completely innocent. I've been working in my house on my new sub plans. I didn't have time to sneak over here to kill Mayor Penguin."

"I'd just like to say," Rose interjected quickly. "That I still think the man with the smelly, muddy lab coat is the murderer."

"_Hmm..._" Bepo hummed. "This Penguin murder mystery is getting more intriguing all the time..."

"Uuhhh..." a voice moaned. "Oh, my aching...ouch..."

It was a hallelujah moment for the brothers because the madness of this murder was over because now everyone knew Penguin was_ not_ **dead.**

"_**Eeeeeeek!**_" Rose screeched. "_**My husband's returned! He's a ghost! Eeeeek!**_" and she started to run around in circles, screaming like a mad woman again.

Penguin blinked at all the people around him. "Oh, good gracious! Hello, everyone." He greeted the room. "What's going on here?"

"What-what? _Mayor!_" Bepo's eyes opened wide until they looked white. "We thought you were _dead!_ Our backroom murder mystery is a wash! What a plot twist!"

Penguin blinked. "Huh...? What are you talking about?" he looked around at all the people in confusion. "Um...I think...I seem to remember going to the shelf to get this souvenir for Shachi." he looked up at the shelving above him. "Oh, yes, of course!" he shot up from sitting on the floor. "I reached up, slipped, and then whacked my head on that bucket. Yes, that's what happened!" and he stepped up on a stool, grabbing a box from the shelving, and then scrambled over to Shachi. "Here you are, Shachi. This is what I was reaching for. Toad Town was great fun. So many interesting sights. Wish you could've been there. Sometime after all this hubbub settles down, I'll give you a full account of the big city," and he handed over the present to the ginger with a large grin.

Shachi took the box from Penguin's hands, returning the smile. "Thank you, old friend. That's very thoughtful."

"But Mayor!" Bepo spoke up again, almost in a scolding tone. "Here we were thinking that you'd been murdered! The whole city was up in arms! Next time be more careful! _Geez!_" and the polar bear left the room in an annoyed huff.

"Ah...Yes. So sorry." Penguin laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Shachi laughed heartily. "I thought it was rather entertaining, actually. Besides, everything's okay now," he patted Penguin's shoulder. "I must return to my home now, though. I need to finish my plans." The ginger patted Penguin's back again before he left the room.

"Um..." Penguin looked towards the brothers nervously. "I have the best intentions, but for some reason I always end up causing a ruckus." he commented. "Sorry about all that. I must apologize..."

"It's fine," Law shrugged, but his forehead would be sore for awhile now...

Penguin ignored Law and eyed the older Trafalgar brother curiously, making Justice shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "...Say! You're Justice, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Justice said slowly.

"Well, let me welcome you to Shiver City, jewel of the north!" Penguin said happily.

"Thank you, but we are having a bit of a problem getting to Starborn Valley." Justice said.

"...What's the matter? Oh, you want to hike over to Starborn Valley, do you?"

"Yes, but your guard is blocking our way," Justice explained simply.

"I see...well, I'll tell the gatekeeper to allow you out of the city," Penguin said as the brothers started to walk towards the door. "And you'd better bundle up!" he called out to them as the left the house and travel from the city to the outskirts of town so they could hike to the valley.

* * *

><p><em>Best<em> place they have walked through.

Not hot.

No Sand.

No lava.

And did they mention it was _not_ hot?

Just snow, and that was the _best._

"Ah, you're Justice, yes?" a woman said as they came to the entrance of the valley town snug in between the snow covered pine trees, and she was holding a cigarette between her fingers at her lips, the smoke drifting into the chilly breeze. "Thank you for coming. How do you two do?"

Justice actually had to think about that question, though the walk through the snow was nice, but when he thought about everything else, he was having a _shitty_ day, so he ignored the question and asked his own. "Can you tell me what it is you exactly do here?" he decided to ask since the small town they entered was rather, well interesting with little stars hovering a foot from the snowy ground all around the buildings, playing just like children, just without legs and feet.

"I care for the Star Kids born here in Starborn Valley," Shakki started to explain, perfectly fine with the fact that he didn't answer her question. "There are many things I must tell you...but not here. Come, let's go to my house. I cannot concentrate out here in the cold," and she shivered slightly visibly, even under the fur of her coat. "This way. Please follow me," she turned on her heel, ushering them forward to follow her into the warmth of the house.

But then the star kids dashed about the area, running into the brothers legs, constantly bumping and bruising their legs as the kids giggled while playing chasing games or tag, racing through the snow.

The brothers ignored it, but then a trouble making child star decided to throw snowballs at them.

Oh, it was _on._

And the brothers that war of course won.

They were a killer snowball team, though they wouldn't admit it to each other. But they were beastly.

So, after the victory, they remembered they needed to talk with Shakki, so they hurried over to the house where the woman had disappeared into, and they saw that Shakki had sat down in a chair by the fireplace, unaffected by the fact that they were gone for at least thirty minutes.

"Now. Justice," she started. "You must heed well what I'm about to tell you. This frozen area is called Starborn Valley. It is named this because it is here that Stars are born and raised before rising to the sky. But now...ever since Kidd stole the Star Rod from Star Haven the power of that place has weakened and Star Kids have found themselves unable to rise up into the sky. I sent Hatchan to Ray-san, hoping that I could coax you to come here because I have found out where the last star gem is."

"Really?" both brothers looked at her readily, on the edge to jump in to get this over with.

Shakki nodded. "It came to me in a dream..."

The brothers felt like this was going be a _long_ story.

"A vision of the last star gem being held atop Shiver Mountain, which lies to the north," she started her story, and the brothers got ready to fall asleep. "Up top sits the Crystal Palace. The star gem waits there. The Crystal Palace was originally built to honor the Stars...but as time passed, it slowly faded from the memories of local people...and now, no one can remember how to reach the palace. There is a way, though, and it involves items that have been passed down in these lands. Here, take this." Shakki handed Justice a scarf.

Justice eyed the cloth then glanced at the woman in front of him.

"This Scarf has been passed down through many generations in Starborn Valley." Shakki explained. "I wish I knew how to use it, but I do not. According to the legends you must use this and another item that has been passed down in Shiver City if you hope to open the way to the Crystal Palace. Sadly, that's all I know. If things remain as they are, Star Kids will never again be able to rise to Star Haven. Such a fate would be awful. Please, you must help them and expel Kidd from the sky!" Shakki demanded in a firm voice that the brothers couldn't say no to; it was almost motherly, even if the woman wasn't their mother, but they still couldn't say no.

One: how could they say no to a woman who was their elder?

Two: Sane wouldn't let them, since they saw him creeping on them in the window, _again_.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>After they got the bucket, which was surprising the thing that they needed and also the thing Penguin used to knock himself out on. They didn't know what to do next. So, they thought Shakki could help them, but sadly they saw Sane.<p>

And he was making a snowman.

And there were bloody hand prints on it.

Good Lord.

Then Sane dashed over, giggling manically and he snatched up the scarft and bucket from the brothers' hands the placed it on his bloody snowman.

Which opened a random, huge ass door.

Of course.

They shouldn't have been surprised by _that_ by now, but they were fucking surprised at what they found on the other side of the open doorway after Sane disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_At last...you come!_" a deep male voice laughed heartily. "_I'm gad you found this place. I've been expecting you_."

If they thought that seeing Whitebeard as tree was crazy then what they were seeing right now just blew that out of the water, actually making the Trafalgar brothers fell over onto their asses in disbelief at the ghostly image they were seeing right before their eyes.

"_Hm, hm, hm, ho, ho...You look like you just saw a ghost_?" the male with a long black mustache said with a toothy grin and wild laugh.

The brothers just continued to stare up with heavy slacking jaws that were almost brushing the icy floor.

"_My name is Gold D. Rogers. I am a messenger of the Stars. You know Ray-san and Shakki well. I was once their friend before I died_." Rogers said in a deep voice. "_The Stars spoke to me of you through my dreams...they said you would come to the shrine on Shiver Mountain. It is here that I guard the way to the Crystal Palace. We have little time to waste, so listen carefully. You may not know this, but the followers of Kidd have invaded Crystal Palace, where stars are honored. Now, what I have to tell you is very important. Listen to every word I say! I can't tell you the whole tale. In the interest of time I'll be brief, so pay attention to the key points. The story begins a long, long time ago...I was still a young man back then...A horrible thing happened on the mountain one day...I ran there immediately and...but it was actually...Oh! Such a sight! I...was...and...It was so...It was...none other...so...than...then I..."_

The brothers tuned out whatever he was saying and just stared; it was a fucking _wow_ moment.

"_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...so that's why you must get Kidd's men out of the Crystal Palace. But…hey! You! Were you even listening to my story?_"

The brothers shook from their prolonged stunned silence and nodded in response to the Pirate King Ghost.

"_Well...okay, then,_" Rogers said slowly. "_As I was saying, you need the Star Stone to reach the palace. I'll give it to you,_" and with a wave of his hand, a stone appeared at the brothers' feet.

"_With this stone, you can open the way to the Crystal Palace. Go on. Make haste! ...Hmmm. Do you think you understood my shortened version of the tale_?" Rogers thought curiously, scratching his chin. "_It really doesn't do the story justice, you know. Perhaps one day I'll tell you the full story. Until then, good luck_." Rogers gave them a lazily salute while laughing as he faded away into nothing.

"Wow," was all Law could say. "I know that isn't the _real_ Gold D. Roger's ghost, but still, that was _insane_."

"It truly was," Justice agreed with a small nod as he collected the stone at his feet and slowly got up, walking down the tunnel with Law at his side until they got to a crystal stair case. Justice saw the place for the stone in front of the ice door blocking the way and he placed the stone in the space, making the wall came down.

The stairs seemed sturdy enough to carry the two grown men, but they started to grow more cautious with each see through step they took as they looked through the crystal that showed the ground meters and meters away. With the last crystal clear step, the brothers saw a crystal castle at the top.

"**Who comes to my palace!**" a voice boomed lazily, and then a misty cloud of frost, Admiral Aokiji's image came and he was floating gracefully in the air with his arms crossed.

"_Shit_," Law mumbled.

"**Justice...you finally arrived!**" Aokiji glared down at him. "**I know you believe you can get the star gem, but I'm afraid I won't let you. First I shall defeat you, then—**" his eye lids started to grow heavy then he shook his head. "_And then—_" he shouted, but then his head fell forward in sleep, and he crumbled to the icy ground in a snoring heap.

There was a bouncing sound, and the brothers saw the star gem skip across the ice from Aokiji hand to their feet.

Justice quickly grabbed up the gem, and started to push Law towards the stairs. "_Go, go, go_."

* * *

><p>Long chapter, probably riddled with mistakes. Sorry about that.<p>

In the game there was seriously a village of Penguins. I can not resist.

And sadly, the Mayor's wife was a bitch like Rose. I hated her.


	10. Chapter 10

praeses: Rose will die soon, just not in this story, but in _Bones_ she will. :D

Tigereye13: Penguin having psychological therapy sessions made me_ l-o-l_. Law will probably do that, and will probably teach Bepo the basics to see if a person is dead or not as well. Silly bear.

Alpenwolf: Sane can run that fast because he is just _that_ awesome.

Chapter one: none.

Chapter two: none.

Chapter three: Coby, Duval the fishrider and his followers.

Chapter four: Tashigi, Kokoro, Nojiko, and Tom.

Chapter five: Helmeppo and Gaimon

Chapter six: Hogback, Absalom, Inuppe (zombie dog), Kumahi (or Bearis), and the zombie penguin and rabbit are freebies.

Chapter seven: Hatchan, Keimi, Pappag, Marguerite, and the Amazon Lily female population!

Chapter eight: Vivi and Stefen (I thought no one would get this, but this is Whitebeard's dog! And yes, he does have one, so google it if you don't believe me!).

Chapter nine: Number Nine was the only cannon character, but the unnamed OCs are Nigel, Brodie, Sal, and Cleon. If you got them then you get extra credit!

So, the time has come, that's right the brothers face Kidd. Kinda. You'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Kidd's Castle.<p>

"Are the sewers really the _only_ way to get anywhere?" Law grumbled, pulling himself out of the dank man-hole an then stood up to full height, stretching his limbs out wide with a deep groan as he felt his spine pop along with relaxing muscles and joints. Then he took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air of the bazaar; it was bliss. Then, the sound of Justice's echoing voice came from below him, and he turned back to the man-hole, scrunching his nose in disgust at the potent smell, quickly grabbing up his older brother's hand that was sticking out to pull him out.

"If it is, then I think that _this_ is why Crazy Sane didn't talk with us at all before we went to Shiver City," Justice muttered darkly under his breathe.

"_**Bingo!**_" a cheery voice chirped from behind the brothers, making them yelp at the sudden loud sound invading their poor ears for what felt like a billion times_ too_ many.

The Trafalgar brothers whipped around to scowl at the dreaded skull mask of the magical being couched cat-like on the fence behind them.

"_You got the last star gem! **Congratulations!**_" Sane shrieked with a happy smirk, patting, which translated into smacking, Law on the back roughly, but then snatched his hand away as the wet substance transferred to his pale skin. "What in the _world_ is on your back!"

"Shit," Law said coldly.

"_Ewe~_" Sane frowned deeply and wiped his hand off on a random person going by, who happened to look like Monkey. D. Garp.

Garp took two more step, then stopped and he whipped around, sucker-punching the magical being square in the jaw with a snapping _**crack**_, sending Sane flying through the air like a baseball hurtling towards that grandma's window next door, but the window this time was of a certain blonde cook.

"**HEY!**" a furious voice screamed after the sound of shattering glass.

"_**Score!**_" the brothers said in unison, pumping all fists into the air. Prefect 10.

"_Hmph_," Grap scoffed, turning back around on his heel and went back to his stroll, whistling as if he did not just almost kill a man with his deadly knuckles.

"This is why he's my favorite of all my bosses," Justice commented.

"Seems like it's the same with me," Law agreed.

Then a puff of black smoke appeared before the brothers' eyes, a signal that Sane ha returned, and he looked completely unscratched. What a bummer.

"Well…" the magical being said slowly, swishing his jaw back and forth. "Anyway…you need to go to Star Haven now, and then the game is _**done!**_" he smiled openly, as if in a silent laugh to an inside joke.

"How do we get there?" Justice questioned quickly, the word _done_ ringing in his ears like a symphony.

"Go to Star Summit and I'll do _all_ the rest," Sane explained with a happy grin.

"Why don't I believe that you will do something useful?" Law face twisted into an annoyed expression, though he was relieved to hear the game was almost done, but things just seemed to..._easy_, as in _normal-ish_, and **nothin**g here was _normal-ish_.

"Just go there!" Sane waved it aside with a hand. "You want to be reunited with Ameria don't you, right?"

Ouch. That felt like a low-blow in Law's book, a punch right to the gut. "She doesn't even know who I am," he replied in an icy cold voice that even made Sane shiver.

"_**Brrr,**_" he rubbed his arms quickly and shuttered. "_That's cold!_" he said with chattering teeth. "I'm going to warm up a bit, see you at that the summit!" then the magical being disappeared in a puff of black smoke, like always.

"Law," Justice put a hand on his silently fuming younger brother's shoulder. "Let's just go and get this over with, okay?"

"Yeah," Law gritted, glaring at the spot where Sane had disappeared.

Justice squeezed his younger brother's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake then he turned to lead the way back to the ruined courtyard they hadn't seen since the beginning of their journey.

There was silence while the brothers walked through purple-star themed woods behind the castle, fallen stars littered the ground, sticking up from the purple dirt like seeds showing after a down pour. Law would kick little pebble size stars, letting them skip across the ground, a scowl craved into his features; he was not in a happy mood. Stupid Sane, bringing up something like that.

The bastard.

Justice, seeing his younger brother's state, would have taken a moment to tease him mercilessly, but he decided that maybe he should just let Law simmer down. He could always tease Law later once everything was over.

As they continued to walk along the path, they saw an odd tower nestled beside a spiraling hill, and hell, it looked like a climb, and it felt like the higher they climbed, the closer to the night sky coated in stars they got, but before they even reached the top, they got a small glimpse of the robed magical being inspecting his long blood colored nails.

Law mumbled quietly before they reached the last step: "I'm starting to _really_ hate him, even if he does annoy the hell out of Bas."

Justice turned and looked at him oddly. "What?"

Sane took that time to open his ears and then whipped his head up, looking at the brothers with glee. "_You made it!_" he screamed, running to the brothers and forced them all to the ground in a bone-crushing hug, then he sniffed loudly through his nose. "_**Wow**, you guys **stink**,_" the magical being bluntly said, wrinkling his nose at the rank stench.

"We've been through a muddy forest, ran for hours, traveled through sewers and _so_ much more, all thanks to _you_," Justice glowered at Sane with narrow eyes as he, and his younger brother, roughly pushed the magical being away.

"_Ah!_" Sane awed while sailing through the air after the push. "_You're welcome!_"

The brothers' brows furrowed into a straight line of annoyance.

Sane just nodded vigorously as he sat cross legged in front of the brothers, like he didn't understand anything. "That makes sense, but I doubt Ameria will kiss you smelling like that," he pointed a long nailed finger in Law's direction.

Law scowled harshly at the magical being; another low blow to the gut. What a fucking **jerk**.

"But anyway!" Sane shot up from his seat of the summit's peak. "It's time to go to Star Haven. So, _up, up, and **AWAY!**_" the magical being screamed with a crackling laugh to the heavens, and it wasn't that far away probably, and used his magic to send him and the brothers up to Star Haven for the last leg of the mission, and to the end of Sane's twisted game.

The place the brother landed was on a cloudy plane under the night sky, buildings of the little town buried between the purple clouds were clear glass that had a purple glimmering shine and small star people hovered close to the ground, much more mature than the star kids they were faced with.

Sane ushered the brothers to follow him quickly, using his foot, and to the brothers' shock, the magical being actually ripped his foot from his leg from the ankle and used_ that_ to usher them along.

Crazy, _crazy, fucking_ **weirdo**.

Then, the magical being replaced his foot back to his leg, then dashed off to the highest point of the city, crackling like a wicked, twisted little kid.

The brothers just sighed in irritation and slowly, trying to annoy the magical being as much as possible, followed Sane to the highest building.

"You finally made it!" Sane said in an impatient tone, tapping his monster foot on the ground.

"We took our time because we're tired," Justice said dryly, though a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, okay," Sane said with a shrug, but then his face broke out into a smirk. "The time has come to take the fight to Kidd's turf. So now...we need to put the seven star gems in their proper places!" he point dramatically towards the pillars around the room. "_So go my minions! **Go!**_" then the magical being started to laugh wildly.

The brothers rolled their eyes, but did what the magical being said and placed the star gems on pillars, and once on the surface, the gem would start to hover in a glowing green light. When the last gem was placed, Justice stepped back, opening his mouth to ask what happened next and then...

_Poof!_

There on the floor appeared Kizaru in a puff of purple smoke, and he was silent, then slowly, he sighed deeply.

Justice blinked; seemed like all his bosses were in this twisted place...except for the one he worked under directly, and he cringed at the thought. He hated _that_ man, and his son, too.

Kizaru was silent. "Finally...awaken..." he said slowly.

"You were asleep or something?" Justice questioned curiously.

There was a pause. "Gems...scattered...took...power...away," Kizaru answered slowly.

"So, what do the gems do anyway?" Law asked.

"They are like the back-up control of the wand," Sane cut in quickly since Kizaru was taking up too much time. "So, if it gets in the wrong hands it can be stopped," Sane continued to explain. "If you use this set up then you can drain the power of the Star Rod."

"So, now Kidd will be weaker," Justice commented.

"Of course, now, are we all set?" Sane asked eagerly.

The brothers nodded; they were ready to get this over with.

"_Stunning,_" Sane cooed with a sly smirk. "Now to Kidd's ship we go! Well, _you_ go I mean," he corrected himself and sent the brothers away to the unknown.

* * *

><p>Law slowly lifted his head from the cold metal stone he landed on then slowly peeled away his torso while rubbing his aching head. Turning to his stiff older brother, Law nudged him with the tip of his boot, jolting Justice awake from unconsciousness.<p>

"Ugh…" Justice moaned as he pushed himself from the floor. "Where are we…?"

"I don't know?" Law scanned over the dimly lit room, seeing that is was the giant foyer of the castle. "Looks like the castle," he answered, getting up off the ground and headed towards the stairs leading to the hallway where his bone mage was captured.

Justice nodded, getting up as well and followed after his younger brother across the room.

They walked the same halls as they did when this whole thing started except the large foyer was vacant of the party that was raging on before Kidd attacking and all the lighting was low, almost completely gone but for the light of the moon and stars outside the windows. The brothers walked up the stairs again, and down the carpeted hallways with potted plants that had blooming pink flowers until they came to the broken window and saw Ameria tied up around her torso and was hanging from the ceiling.

"Ameria!" Law called out to her, and his bone mage's head snapped up to look at the brothers.

"Oh, Justice! _Help!_" she cried to the older Trafalgar even though it was the younger one that called her name.

Ouch. That felt like another punch to the gut.

"_Gwaa ha, ha, ha, ha!_" the voice of Kidd came from the broken window, and he entered on his flying machine with his Jolly Roger stamped on the front. "If it isn't my old pal, Justice! I've been waiting for you. I'm amazed that you managed to come this far! How lucky for me. You've been a distraction for far too long, little man!"

Justice was almost the same height as the red head, so it was a confusing nick-name, but at least better than _Kink-boy_...

"It'll be a pleasure to squash you personally! Again!" Kidd sneered, raising the wand high above his head, but there was no spark. "_Eeeh?_" he blinked and lowered the wand, shaking it in his hands. "What happened to the power of that stupid Star Rod?" He raised the wand over his head again, and still nothing happened. "_Graaaargh!_ You cheap little-!" Kidd swung the wand down on the top of the edge of the flying machine. "**God damnit!**" he cursed and grabbed Ameria taking her into his flying machine and he went through the broken window again again.

"_**No!**_" Ameria wiggled in his grip. "Leave me alone! Justice, _help me!_" she yelled as she disappeared from sight, but it wasn't the older Trafalgar brother that went running after them, but the younger one.

Law ran. He ran up stairs, and through shady hallways until he reached the top, skidding to a halt when all he saw was Kidd.

"_Gwaa ha, ha, ha, ha!_" Kidd laughed widely with his eyes closed. "Welcome to your nightmare!" he jeered, but then stopped laughing as his eyes opened and he stared at the younger Trafalgar brother. "Who are you?" he questioned, blinking in confusion.

"Law," and Law could only think that the red head was being extremely stupid. "Now give her back." He demanded coldly.

Kidd eyed him curiously, but ignored him completely as the older Trafalgar brother ran up next to the younger brother. "You should thank me, Justice. Since you've been my rival for so long, I've arranged a special arena for your defeat!" he started to say, but then the unexpected happened.

The brothers didn't get to see the arena that was made just for Justice since Kidd face planted into the ground when Crazy Sane's two, large monster like feet grounded into the back of his head.

"_**I WIN****!**_" Sane screamed, also howling to the moon while throwing up his closed fists that held a knocked out Killer by the collar and the other held a fainted Ameria by the back of her dress.

Justice blinked. "You win…_what?_" he looked dumbfound at the magical being.

"The _game_, of course!" Sane said it was like it was the silliest thing he every heard. "I told you this was a game, a _video game_," he did the silent laughing smile once more.

"A...video game...so this wasn't just something you made up..." Justice said slowly.

"No, I _literally_ meant it was a _game_," Sane said frankly with a smirk. "A _video game_."

"What do you mean this was _literally_ a video _game?_" Law spoke up, storming over to Sane and ripped Ameria from his hand.

"You know," Sane shrugged his shoulders and dropped Killer to the ground with a motionless _thud_. "Like a consul game, with controllers and stuff," he acted like he was playing a game controller with his hands; pressing the buttons and making random sounds. "I was going to play the_ real_ Paper Mario, but I thought it would be too boring. So, I put you two in it since you're brothers then made it with people you knew so it would make more sense for you! Aren't I so nice?"

Justice stare. "_What the hell…_"

"So, we were in some twisted video game? Were you _controlling_ us!" Law bit out in an angry snap.

"Of course not!" Sane waved the idea aside roughly. "But I did watch you guys on my TV. And I might add you have such a nice brotherly love," the magical being added on: how did Sane see brotherly love between the brothers _anywhere?_

"_Why you—_" Law growled through his clenched teeth, winding back a fist to place a broken nose on the magical being even if he couldn't see a nose.

"Now that the game is over, time to go home! _**Bye-bye!**_" Sane said quickly, and the brothers were thrown into darkness for the last time.

* * *

><p>Never said the brothers knew they were in a <em>video<em> game. :D

But there is still one more chapter to tie up all the loose ends! And the winner of my _name-that-nameless-character_ contest!


	11. Epilogue

That's right folks, this is it. A little monthly think for March madness, and I seriously didn't plan for this to happen. I swear (for all you U.S.A'ers, you now what I'm talking about). This is my first full story that I completed, and I feel so...proud *sniff-sniff*. I feel like I should go into one of those '_thanking-everything_' episodes, but I won't and get right to the good stuff.

MaskedAngel18: Justice hates a few of his bosses, minus Garp because he is wickedly awesome. :D

praeses: Yes, you did see a little_ Bones_ reference, but it is also a _His Heir_ one, if you read that Kidd story of mine.

Alpenwolf: Sane is a big cheat, since he can't die, he thinks he can get away with it. I don't think Law would throw away a giant magical energy source, maybe lock him up for awhile in time-out, but not throw him in the ocean...I think.

Tigereye13: For the backroom/lockroom thing, well, in the real game, the mayor died in the backroom of his house, and the officer says that. And I think that Bas and Law would team up (shocker!) and beat Sane up together. Also, Madeline would have a field day...which it turning ideas over and over inside my head for her character... But anyway, Sane is not like..._that_, it was an innocent comment.

Now, to the _real_ good stuff. The contest winner is...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Lose ends.<p>

Voices.

Law could hear buzzing voices all around him, though they were muffled and hazy, straining his ears to actually hear all the different people, but that only caused him to shutter with pain and it shot throughout his body. There was a pounding in his head, and he just wanted to go away, a throbbing that made him to try and force his ears away from focusing on the voices, and to tune them out so the world around him would calm his nervous, but before his mind shut down completely, a single voice was clear enough form him to hear past the fuzzy white noise.

"_…Law…_" was the only thing he picked up, and the gears in his mind started to whirl because that voice was familiar, unforgettable; it was his bone mage, and she actually _knew_ who he was.

He slowly started to open his eyes; they felt so heavy and they just wanted to fall back down with gravity, but her wordless, buzzing voice was the only thing keeping him from just leaving his eyelids shut. As his eyes finally started to open, he saw everything in a blur, white fuzzy dots spotting the image of, well, _wherever_ he was, and the people surrounding him looked like hazy sheets with fuzzy, white outlines and dark spots of different colors along their blob-like shapes, but the ones he noticed the most were the two closet to him; a blob of white that had black near the top, and Law figured it was his medical assistant, since he wore that ridiculous cow hat, and across from Brodie was a black wave under a dark green dot, the hair and hat belonging to his bone mage, and the rest were just three hazy white and orange blobs in the background.

"_…Captain…hear me…_?" Law picked up on some of the words from his medical assistant.

Law groaned, his own voice, he knew in reality, was soft, but to his mind, it felt painful to his ears, like stinging bees. "…barely…" it was a mumble to the world, but to him, it felt like a microphone was screeching the simple word into his ears, shaking his brain and making him flinch.

"_…he's up…come…Bepo!_" an outside voice yelled, rattling Law's brain even more.

Law closed his eyes tightly, feeling like they would fall right out. "…ugh…" he moaned, feeling his brows twitch and knot together in agony, and then Law slowly started to open his eyes once more.

"Don't yell!" Brodie hissed in a low tone, his image slowly becoming clear to the point were Law could actually see the man's tanned skin tone.

"Oh, sorry," the voice was clearer, and he recognized it as his ginger headed mechanic.

"What happened…?" Law groaned, leaning forward and pushed his body up to rest back on his elbows for support, and when he looked down, the first thing he noticed was he was wearing his normal attire of jeans with black spots and his Jolly Roger hoodie. _Thank God_, he was getting_ sick_ of the medical get up he had to wear; it was too formal for his taste. Then, a hand on his shoulder made him glanced upward, and he saw the under-rim of his hat, another thing to be thankful for, but then his gaze continued to travel, meeting the pleasant image of his bone mage.

She was leaning over the bed so that their faces where almost level, her hand rubbing his shoulder carefully in comfort, and she smiled in relief, and this time, the smile was for _him_, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Then the moment was ruined by a cough from his medical assistant. "Captain," Brodie said.

Law just glanced at his medical assistant from the corner of his eyes, then went back to staring at his bone mage.

"You're probably wondering why you're in the infirmary," Brodie continued. "Well, that's because yesterday morning in the galley at breakfast, when you were leaving, you collapsed and we couldn't figure out what happened. I hope you don't mind, but I took some samples, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong and…um…well...err…" Brodie stopped his explanation for a moment. "..." he had no words to say since he noticed that Law was no longer paying any attention to what he was saying, and was just making out with the bone mage like he hadn't seen her in years.

Ameria, even looking at her from behind, was flustered and embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't like to kiss him, he knew she did, but in front of so many people whose eyes were boring at them with intense stares just made her privacy bubble pop. She put a bit of pressure on Law's shoulder with her hands, hinting to the fact that she felt uncomfortable kissing like this in front of his medical assistant, first mate and head mechanics.

He ignored her little hint, and wrapped his arms around her and rolled, making a squeaking yelp flutter from her lips to his as her back landed forcefully to the thin blankets of the bed, and Law's weight pressed against her chest.

"You have no shame, Captain," Shachi bluntly said.

* * *

><p>There was a loud, vibrating bang that traveled from his brain and all throughout his body, causing Justice to jolt away from his sleep, his eyes snapping open. He saw the things on his desk at an angle, and he blinked in confusion, wondering what on earth happened, but then a sharp cough turned him away from his inner thoughts. Rotating his head upright, he saw thick covered books barely touching his nose, and he slowly started to sit up, his sight going beyond the books, and there he started to see the stomached blouse of his assistant, and his eyes continued to move upward, following her body until it reached the scowl painted on Abigail's annoying, facial features.<p>

"Wake up, you _lazy bum!_ You have work to do!" she shouted, causing his ears to ring.

Justice groaned and let his head flop down on his desk with a _smack_. He wished he was in the crazy world again with his younger brother than at home with his crazily, annoying, loud, and obnoxious red headed assistant.

What a bummer.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was <strong>STUNNING!<strong>_" Crazy Sane screamed to the heavens once he was back inside the vessel, running around in circles and waving his hands like crazy, because he just didn't care what Bas thought. "**LET'S DO IT AGAIN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!**" and he stopped running, skidding to a halt. "**_HOMES!_**"

"Yes, Master," the ghost replied emotionlessly.

"Get me, _you-know-what!_" Sane ordered.

Homes nodded his ghostly head, and from the pocket of his green-tinted jacket, he pulled out a new game for the magical being.

Sane snatched up the thin, sliver of plastic box and held up out in front of him. "_**STUNNING!**_" he proclaimed, and then jumped Bas as he was walking by. "Isn't it stunning, son?"

Bas scowled at the plastic being shoved in his face with the words '_Twilight Princess_' printed on the front. "So, you are going to place Ameria and that smug-moron in _this_ now," he commented.

"_No!_" Sane giggled. "I'm puttin' the** gingers** into this one!"

* * *

><p><em>Coming soon this summer:<em>

_Join Kidd and Gabriella for an adventure as they save Princess Killer from the evil hands of Madeline._

_And, no, Princess is not a typo._

So the contest winner! Now these are all the chapters and characters:

Chapter one: none.

Chapter two: none.

Chapter three: Coby, Duval the fishrider and his followers.

Chapter four: Tashigi, Kokoro, Nojiko, and Tom.

Chapter five: Helmeppo and Gaimon

Chapter six: Hogback, Absalom, Inuppe (zombie dog), Kumahi (or Bearis), and the zombie penguin and rabbit are freebies.

Chapter seven: Hatchan, Keimi, Pappag, Marguerite, and the Amazon Lily female population!

Chapter eight: Vivi and Stefen (I thought no one would get this, but this is Whitebeard's dog! And yes, he does have one, so google it if you don't believe me!).

Chapter nine: Number Nine was the only cannon character, but the unnamed OCs are Nigel, Brodie, Sal, and Cleon. If you got them then you get extra credit!

Chapter ten: Sanji, and that's it.

Now the points! (I may have done this wrong counting wise, so it there is a mistake, tell me, and people got up to 3 points as freebies, :D.)

Sarin-sama: lll (3)

Holmesz: lll (3)

B-chan: lll (3)

praeses: lllllllllllll (13)

Trafalgar Riley: lll (3)

RobinFluer194: lll (3)

MaskedAngel18: lll (3)

Alpenwolf: llllllllllllll (14)

Tigereye13: lllll (5)

So the winner is Alpenwolf! And your prize is a (play) date with Crazy Sane! Even if you are a dude, you still can go on a _what-ever-two-guys-can-something-when-they-hang-out,_ like golfing or throwing crab apples at cars, and Sane's favorite; clubbing with the vampires at the blood bank. :D

Second place is praese, and you get a date with Bas, but I warn you, he's grouchy because I'm making him do this.

Third place is Tigereyes, and you get to go clubbing with the three stooges: aka, Shachi, Penguin and Nigel.

And everyone else gets _Tanker Glass bombs_. **Warning:** _may cause odd side affects that you don't even want to know about, so use it on others. Thank you._

Thanks for reading this everyone! :)


End file.
